Shooting Stars
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Et si Matt et Mello ne s'étaient pas rencontrés à la Wammy's House ? Et si Mihael était venu arracher Mail d'une ville sordide où il n'y avait pas d'avenir ? Et si, pour une fois, l'amour était plus fort que la mort ? Enfin, et si le destin changeait ? Si leur destin changeait... Matt x Mello ! :3 Yaoi, violence, action, romance, un peu d'angst... Venez jeter un coup d'oeil ! )
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

 ** _J'me présente pour ceux qui lisent une de nos fictions pour la première fois: moi c'est Chloé, ravie de vous rencontrer ! :B_**

 ** _Aujourd'hui j'me lance dans un projet plutôt colossal: celui de raconter la vie de Mello et de Matt (parce que c'est un personnage qui laisse une très grande possibilité d'imaginaire), mais surtout de leur lien et de leur histoire commune. ^^ Bon, je vais essayer de faire un boulot relativement bien tout de même !_**

 ** _Ça va très certainement s'éloigner du manga ou de l'anime, mais j'espère que ça ne vous embêtera pas trop._**

 ** _J'suis désolée du blabla que je fais, c'est pourtant un blabla nécessaire afin qu'on soit à peu près tous sur la même longueur d'onde. x) Donc, cette histoire est du point de vue de Matt, ça peut être un peu perturbant mais ça permet pas mal de bonnes choses au niveau de l'écriture. Ensuite, ce sera sûrement pas très joyeux. Pas que j'aime les tragédies, mais un monde tout rose, ça n'existe pas. ^^ Surtout dans Death Note. Ceci dit, un peu d'amour, de tendresse, d'humour et d'espoir c'est toujours important !_**

 ** _Je ne m'avancerai pas sur un rythme de parution, parce que de toutes manières, je ne le respecterai pas, mais j'essaierai de ne jamais être trop trop longue._**

 ** _Bref, pour finir, je voudrais remercier Miss Mandragore, parce que tu m'as vraiment motivée et que tu as l'air toujours tellement motivée toi-même ! =)_**

 ** _Et je voudrais aussi dédier tout ça à Aurore. ^^ Malgré tout ce qui a pu arriver, tu m'as toujours encouragée et motivée, et tu le fais toujours, donc j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. =)_**

 ** _Et puis, bon, pour Lauren aussi, parce que, mine de rien, je te dois tellement de choses !_**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous balance la présentation, et c'est parti !_**

 **Titre:** Shooting Stars (= Etoiles filantes, pour les non-pratiquants de l'anglais)

 **Auteur:** The Manga Killers, et Chloé, plus particulièrement. x)

 **Rating:** T pour violence, jurons plus ou moins poussés. Entre autres choses ^^

 **Pairing:** M&M's, Matt et Mello, Mail et Mihael...

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages, et l'idée générale de _Death Note_ appartiennent évidemment à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. L'histoire en revanche, est à moi~

 **Warning** : Violence, langage cru et sûrement d'autres choses au fur-et-à-mesure.

 _ **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

* * *

 _ **~Le Paradis et L'Enfer. Deux notions si abstraites. Un peu d'ombre et de lumière, ça fait pousser les fleurs. Ça fait couler le sang. Et nous, au milieu de tout ça. Et ce stupide amour, ce stupide combat. Et nous, Mello et Matt, Mihael et Mail. Nous, aussi éphémères que les étoiles filantes...~**_

* * *

Salut, moi c'est Matt. Oui, le type qui colle toujours Mello, oui. Vous savez, on raconte beaucoup de choses à mon sujet malgré ma brève et pourtant si mémorable apparition dans l'affaire Kira. Comme quoi j'étais à la Wammy's House. Comme quoi je suis surdoué, comme quoi je suis le chien de Mello. Que je le suivrai jusqu'en Enfers s'il me le demandait… Mais c'est mal nous connaître. Mal _me_ connaître…

Les Enfers ? La blague… Dans chaque ville de chaque pays, il existe un coin d'enfer. Et c'est mon territoire. C'est de là que je viens. C'est là que je vais, là que j'évolue. Alors c'est vrai, je suivrai Mello n'importe où, mais les Enfers, eux, régissent notre monde. Les quitter, c'est mourir. Vous voulez que je vous raconte mon histoire ? Soit. Mais me raconter, c'est raconter Mello, raconter notre lien. Un amour très pur, et pourtant si douloureux. Un amour qui nous bouffe, encore maintenant. Ce n'est pas une belle histoire, un conte de fées ou encore une comptine pour les gamins. C'est dur, c'est moche, y a du sang partout, et au milieu de tout ce sang, il y a nous. Est-ce que c'est le notre ? Celui d'un malheureux inconnu qui passait par là ? Peu importe. Mello tire sur tout ce qui bouge. Amis comme ennemis. Si tant est que Mello ait des amis. Des coups d'un soir, des alliés d'une heure, oui, à la limite. Mais des amis ? Me considère-t-il comme un ami ? Est-ce que deux personnes qui partagent une histoire commune assez affreuse peuvent créer des liens, ou ne sont-ils que compagnons d'infortune ? Enfin… Si vous voulez vraiment entrer dans notre monde, si la vérité de notre société ne vous fait pas peur, et si vous pensez pouvoir supporter l'histoire de notre vie, alors suivez- moi. En revanche, si vous avez peur du noir, je vous conseille de déguerpir avant que Kira ne vous retrouve. Ou encore pire. Que _Mello_ ne vous retrouve…

Bon, je vous ai bien fichu la frousse, j'ai joué mon rôle de chien de garde, alors au boulot !

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire pourquoi j'écris cette histoire. Premièrement, parce que je me dis que ça intéressera peut-être quelqu'un de savoir ce qui est arrivé au 2e successeur de L et à son plus fidèle serviteur… Qui sait ?

Et deuxièmement –et c'est là la raison principale de cet écrit- parce que ça fait plusieurs jours que Mello est plongé dans la rédaction de l'affaire BB. Enfin si vous voulez plus d'infos vous irez lire son bouquin hein. Ça s'appelle Another Note il me semble. Ou quelque chose du genre. (Non, ceci n'est pas du placement de produit dans le sens où on ne touchera certainement jamais l'argent de nos futurs Best-seller...). Bref… Il ne dort plus. C'est tout juste s'il mange encore son foutu chocolat. Kira, le bouquin, L, N… C'est trop de pression pour lui, et j'peux comprendre. Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de me livrer. Parce qu'après tout, on va très probablement mourir d'ici quelques jours. Quelques heures peut-être. Avec un peu de chance, avant qu'on ne rentre dans le vif du sujet…

…

Non ? Bon, et bien visiblement nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous.

Alors je vous en prie, après vous, entrez dans ma mémoire, saccagez tout si vous le souhaitez. Plus rien n'importe aujourd'hui. Mais laissez-moi au moins un souvenir de Mello. Histoire que je prenne bien mon pied dans l'au-delà.

* * *

 ** _Fin du prologue !_**

 ** _Désolée pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et tout ça. ^^_**

 ** _Merci de vous être arrêtés sur cette fiction, et rendez-vous au chapitre un j'espère ! =)_**

 **Bisous à tous, et j'espère que le Bac s'est bien passé ou se passe bien (les oraux de français ? :p), de même que j'espère que le Brevet se passe bien pour les 3e ^^**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Clo'**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Masquerade

_**Coucou tous ! =)**_

 _ **Me revoilà pour le chapitre un, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! =) On entre dans le vif du sujet avec une rencontre plutôt mouvementée, comme on pouvait s'y**_ **attendre de nos deux héros~**

 **Rating:** T, toujours pour les mêmes raison

 **Pairing:** M&M's, ça n'a pas changé ;)

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages, et l'idée générale de _Death Note_ appartiennent encore à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. Mais qui sait, si je rachète les droits ? ... Non?

 **Warning** : Du sang, et du cuir :B

 _ **Toujours pour les mêmes, et un grand merci à Miss Mandragore pour sa relecture qui m'a évité pas mal de fautes, et son enthousiasme si contagieux !**_

* * *

 **Réponse aux anonymes (même s'il n'y en a pas tellement pour le coup xD)**

 _ **Lauren:**_ Merci d'avoir mis une review après mon appel au secours xD Bisous !

 _ **Frosche:**_ A vrai dire, je n'aime pas non plus les successeurs de L. Ou plutôt, je n'aime pas Near. Et comme Mello non plus, alors j'aime Mello ! xD Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ! :B Sinon je suis contente que tu te sois quand même arrêtée sur cette histoire ! :D Voici la suite que tu attendais ! Merci tout plein d'avoir reviewé !

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture tous !**_

* * *

« I'm not ashamed, I'm not afraid, I'm not okay, welcome to the masquerade. »

~Thousand Foot Krutch~

* * *

« Chez soi ». En général, ces mots sonnent comme une douce brise à l'oreille des gens. « Chez soi ». Pourtant ces deux mots sont pleins de terribles échos. « -Ch » comme le bruit des vagues qui se fracassent sur les rochers. « -S » comme ce vicieux reptile qui attend la nuit pour vous mordre le cou. « -Oi » comme effroi. Et « -é », comme « Hé, je vais te sortir de là », « Hé, nous sommes là pour toi ». « Hé, tu n'es pas seul ».

Oui malgré, ses fatales consonances, « chez soi » est aussi un espoir. Une promesse. Chez soi, on se sent entouré, en sécurité. D'ailleurs comment peut-on se sentir chez soi dans un endroit où nous ne plaçons aucune confiance ? Et qui peut prétendre n'aspirer qu'au repos dans l'inconnu ?

Vous savez, il y a pire qu'être seul. Il y a être seul dans un environnement hostile. Seul au milieu d'une meute enragée. Alors il faut s'adapter. Comme dirait l'autre « marche ou crève ». Dans mon cas c'est aussi « tuer ou être tué. »

Mon « chez moi ». Je m'en souviens si bien encore, de ce lieu trop sombre, trop morbide que j'osais qualifier de milieu de vie. Je ne m'y sentais pas bien. Pas en sécurité. Mais c'était chez moi. Indubitablement.

Je me rappelle de tout. Ces ruelles étroites et pleines de poussière, ces HLM délabrés et, à quelques pas de là, encombré sur toute une moitié de sacs plastiques, bouteilles en verre brisées et autres déchets tout aussi bons pour la décharge, un pont. Un pont si grand, si majestueux qu'on se demande encore comment l'Homme a pu le dévaster ainsi. Sur une seule moitié. La peinture s'écaille, le bitume s'effrite, le tout est couvert d'une rouille maladive. Sur une seule moitié. C'est moche. Ca donne envie de vomir. Mais seulement sur une moitié.

De l'autre côté, c'est là qu'on voit toute la beauté architecturale de la chose. Un superbe pont suspendu, surplombé d'arcs argentés entremêlés, dessinant de drôles de motifs au-dessus des têtes qui s'y aventurent encore. Sur cette partie, le pont est encore bien entretenu. Tout est reluisant, tout transpire le propre, le sain. Il y a même deux ou trois touristes pour prendre des photos, penchés sur les rambardes, observant la rivière en contrebas.

Et vous savez pourquoi ça brille de l'autre côté ? Vous savez ce qu'i l'autre bout du pont ? La civilisation. La richesse. Le pouvoir. Alors pourquoi s'occuper d'un ghetto aussi pauvre et crasseux que le nôtre ? Pourquoi des gens ayant un « chez eux » si confortable viendraient aider des pouilleux comme nous à en avoir un ?

L'hypocrisie et le refus de la vérité ont toujours fait parti des attributs de l'humanité. Une minorité élitiste dirige une majorité désespérée.

Et c'est au milieu de ces hommes et ces femmes désenchantées que j'ai grandi. Dans un monde plus noir que mes nuits. Ce n'est pas un coin super chouette. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants. Ça coûte trop cher. Ça s'avance trop loin sur le pont. Ça a trop d'espoir. Et ici, on sait que l'espoir est vain. Alors on frappe sur la plus petite personne qui croit pouvoir s'en sortir. Alors on tue pour une seule petite heure de paix. Bien sûr, on a à manger et à boire. Et l'eau courante. Bien sûr on survit. Mais ça s'arrête là.

C'est pour cette raison, outre le fait que mes parents sont morts dans une affaire de règlements de comptes à mes six ans, c'est pour cette raison que mon enfance a été si solitaire. En fait, j'étais le seul de mon âge. Les autres étaient tous beaucoup plus grand. 17, 18 ans pour les plus jeunes. Comme je n'avais pas d'amis, je voulais traîner avec ces ados, mais ça ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Alors je leur servais de souffre-douleur, de cendrier vivant. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de clopes qu'on a écrasées sur mes bras, mon cou, mes tempes. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où on m'a fait avaler des cendres. Et le pire, c'est que ça m'allait à l'époque. Je préférais ça, à pas d'attention du tout. C'est un miracle qu'il ne me soit arrivé aucune merde médicale au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Je crois que c'est quelques années plus tard, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ce traitement qu'on m'infligeait n'était pas humain, que j'ai commis mon premier meurtre. J'avais douze ans, des cheveux roux flamboyant, un œil bien trop vert et des mains couvertes de sang… C'est étrange, je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. Par contre, je n'ai jamais oublié qu'au milieu de leur souffrance, ils ne se souvenaient même plus de mon nom. Le plus grand, et le plus cruel aussi, a hurlé avant de mourir. Il a crié un nom. Un nom étrange que j'avais pourtant l'impression de connaître. Il ne se souvenait pas de mon nom, alors il l'a déformé. Et il a hurlé « Arrête, pitié, arrête ! Matt ! »

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas écorché mon prénom, alors peut-être que je l'aurais entendu. Peut-être qu'il serait encore vivant. Peut-être que ma vie n'aurait pas pris cette tournure là. Au final, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Pour eux. Pour moi. N'empêche que ce jour là, en plus de perdre les seules personnes qu'il me restait, j'ai aussi perdu mon identité. Je suis devenu dur, froid, mauvais. J'ai récupéré de grosses lunettes oranges sur le cadavre encore chaud, et je les abattues sur mes yeux si particuliers. Je suis devenu Matt. J'ai enfermé Mail dans une boîte. Une minuscule boîte. Que j'ai appelée cœur. Et j'ai jeté les clés dans la rivière en me disant qu'avec un peu de chance, un jour, quelqu'un les trouverait sur la rive et viendrait tuer le dragon et délivrer la princesse. Alors j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu six longues années. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit. Tout vient à point qui sait attendre.

Et il est venu. Alors que j'avais cessé d'y croire, alors que les corps s'entassaient sur mon chemin, alors que mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus sombres derrière mes goggles, alors que même le jour semblait avoir décidé de mourir. Il est venu. Mon miracle. Mon chevalier. A vrai dire, il ressemblait plus à la princesse qu'au prince. Avec ses yeux tout bleus. Si bleus, que même les eaux semblaient pâlir sous son regard glacé. Ses cheveux blonds et lisses cascadaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses épaules, chatouillant sa nuque blanche.

Il était habillé de cuir noir. Un pantalon serré qui gainait ses si jolies jambes, et un haut qui laissait voir le bas de son ventre, son bassin et ses épaules. Un chapelet fait de perles rouges et noires pendait ostensiblement en travers de son torse. Il était fin, presque maigre, et pourtant musclé. Il dégageait quelque chose d'intimidant, voire d'effrayant, mais cette aura animale lui allait si bien. Un gothique au regard dur, calculateur et pourtant si élégant, se mouvant comme un chat, captivant les foules. Me captivant. Me captivant à tel point que j'en oubliais l'homme à mes pieds. Que j'en oubliais mes mains ensanglantées. Mon miracle.

Et dire que lorsqu'il a posé les yeux sur moi, misérable ver de terre, pour la première fois, un frisson de dégoût à traversé mon corps. Parce qu'il semblait tout simplement trop arrogant, trop imbu de lui-même. Ce qui, en fait, s'avère être le cas. Mais sur le coup j'étais vraiment cloué sur place. Et puis…

« Toi, là. Avec moi. » Qu'il m'a dit.

Alors bon, certes, il était sexy. Plus que sexy même. Et oui, je bavais depuis qu'il était entré dans mon champ de vision. Mais bordel, on ne parlait pas comme ça à Matt, L'Ombre de la Mort ! Je vous l'accorde, ce surnom n'est pas des plus attirants, mais il a du sens. Après tout, je suis le meilleur tueur à gages de tout Misdeed City ! Mais surtout, avouez qu'il en jette ! Nan ? Dommage… Bref, je m'égare.

Donc, ce blond si torride dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom venait de me parler comme à un chien. A moi. Le grand Matt. Ce qui lui a valu mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange ainsi qu'un cordial « Va te faire foutre, tantouze de merde. » Autant vous dire que je l'ai regretté. Amèrement.

Le regard de Blondie, qui était déjà froid à la base, est devenu acier. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, un flingue venait décorer ma tempe gauche et un puissant coup de genou dans mon estomac me fit me plier en deux. Je crachai une bile acide et tombai sous le choc. Le canon du Beretta toujours pointé sur mon crâne, le type a fait un mouvement sec du menton. Je me suis relevé difficilement, essuyant ma bouche du revers de la main pendant que lui massait sa joue endolorie.

« Refais ça, et je te bute. Vraiment sans remord. »

J'ai frissonné. Pour la deuxième fois en une minute. J'étais déjà dingue de ce mec, avant même de le savoir. Il a baissé son arme et m'a choppé au col, me plaquant contre le mur. Puis il a approché son visage. A tel point que ses cheveux caressaient mon cou, son souffle chocolaté venait s'échouer sur mes lèvres devenues sèches. Ses yeux océans vrillaient les miens d'une ire pure. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel condensé de sentiments. Comme si, alors que son corps était pourtant aussi jeune que le mien, son âme avait vécu plus d'une vie. Comme si toute sa personne ne se résumait qu'à ces émotions. C'était effrayant. Effrayant et excitant. D'ailleurs il a du le sentir, collé à moi comme il l'était.

Il s'est reculé légèrement, se régalant de ma faible plainte avec un sourire lubrique.

Ce mec était clairement conscient de son avantage sur moi. Il a donc approché sa bouche de mon oreille et a susurré « Tu m'fais visiter ? » Troisième frisson.

Comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Mais je restais tout de même Matt, et cette ville restait tout de même mon terrain de jeux.

« Prêt à courir le risque ? »

Il a souri. Un sourire réellement amusé cette fois. Mon cœur est parti en ratés, mais je n'ai pas perdu la face, et je l'ai emmené découvrir mon univers.

Bizarrement, c'est lui qui a pris les devants. Il marchait quelques pas devant moi, me laissant voir le bas de son dos onduler outrageusement. Ce mec était-il vraiment humain ? Mais surtout, que foutait-il ici ? A voir ses joues encore un peu rondes de l'enfance, ses ongles propres et limés, et ses cheveux brillants qu'on savait doux à des kilomètres, il ne venait pas de chez moi en tous cas, mais certainement d'un milieu aisé. Sa soi-disant violence était-elle factice ? Je le menais peut-être vers une mort affreuse. Je me souviens que j'ai étiré un rictus sadique à cette pensée. « Si le gamin crève, je récupère son putain de chapelet.» Que j'me suis dit. J'ai un peu honte maintenant, mais sur le coup, j'ai su que ce qui n'était qu'un bibelot pour moi, devait coûter une fortune. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de faire un choix. Ce type, ou ma survie. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas. Pas même son nom. Ce n'était peut-être pas mon miracle finalement. Merde. J'en aurais pleuré si mes yeux n'avaient pas oublié la sensation.

Je me suis arrêté, mes baskets ont crissé sur le goudron abîmé.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Une question des plus simples, somme toute. Naïve. Innocente. Je le croyais. Il s'est arrêté à son tour. J'ai vu ses épaules se soulever lourdement pour mieux s'affaisser, puis il s'est tourné vers moi, lentement. Dans son œil, avant qu'il ne soit complètement face à moi, j'ai lu la douleur. Une douleur si profonde que même en plongeant mes mains au cœur de sa poitrine, je n'aurais pu la saisir. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait disparu, cédant la place à cette lueur menaçante qui couvait depuis le début dans ses pupilles.

« Mello. » Ça a sonné comme le glas à mes oreilles. Un son si doux et qui pourtant me boufferai.

« - Mello comment ?

\- Juste Mello. »

Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas vraiment cru. Était-il comme moi ? Seul, perdu en lui-même. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

« Et l'autre toi ? Celui que tu planques ? »

Mello a sursauté. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

« - J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- A d'autres.

\- Et ton nom ? »

Sourire.

« - Matt.

\- Matt comment ?

\- Juste Matt. »

Regards qui se cherchent.

« Et l'autre toi ? »

Qui s'évitent.

« Si tu m'dis tien, j'te dirai p't'être le mien. »

Qui se trouvent. Enfin. Qui s'accrochent.

Il n'a pas répondu, s'est contenté de secouer la tête et de marcher à nouveau, jetant de temps en temps un regard méprisant sur les rares passants. Je l'ai rattrapé en trottinant, c'est qu'il ne m'aurait pas attendu !

On a marché longtemps. Côte à côte. En silence. Les mots semblaient inutiles. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer à notre misère. Parce qu'on se comprenait mieux que personne.

Parfois, nos mains se frôlaient, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout notre corps. Dans le mien, du moins.

Et ça m'arrachai les tripes de montrer cette ville dégueulasse, ces rues étroites et poussiéreuses, ces étendues de béton où j'avais grandi, vieilli parmi les cicatrices et les fumées. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais devenu Matt, j'avais honte. Et Mail crevait d'envie de se tirer de là, mais j'ignorai cette voix qui hurlait en moi, je l'ignorai, je la reniai.

J'ai sorti une clope du paquet planqué dans ma veste, je l'ai grillée, et j'ai tiré une longue, une très longue taffe. Pour sentir la nicotine s'engouffrer dans mes poumons. Pour étouffer Mail, oublier jusqu'à son nom.

« Pourquoi tout le monde nous fixe comme ça ? »

Je sentais percer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« - Les cigarettes, ça court pas les rues. C'est rare ici. Et les beaux gosses, c'est pareil. Imagine leur étonnement là !

\- Ouais – Il a souri. Au fait, en parlant de ça, j'ai presque pas vu de gonzesses ici. Vous êtes tous gays ou quoi ? »

J'ai tenté de prendre ça sur le ton de la rigolade, mais très honnêtement, ce genre de commentaire me dégoûte. Surtout venant de la part d'un androgyne pareil.

« - Les filles se tirent de Misdeed en général. Si elles se sont pas faites violer avant par tous les bâtards du coin. Alors désolé Mello, mais va falloir te contenter d'eux.

\- S'tu l'dis… »

Il a du sentir le reproche voilé, parce qu'il a fermé sa grande gueule. Oui, autant vous dire qu'il m'avait profondément agacé, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir après tout…

Une question cependant trottait dans ma tête, me faisant oublier ma colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ah, la fameuse question. Celle qui commence réellement cette histoire. Celle qui a, en quelques sortes, scellé mon destin. Qui va peut-être me faire crever comme un chien sur le bas-côté de la route, qui sait ?

A ce moment là, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'a dit de m'asseoir. On a marché jusqu'à un banc au milieu de ce qui avait un jour été un parc verdoyant. Avant les seringues, les bouteilles vides, les détritus et les cendres. Mello semblait avoir vieilli d'une centaine d'années. Ses cheveux tombaient tristement sur son visage baissé. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre ses mains, il fixait le vide, mais je devinais, derrière ses pupilles, un autre continent, une autre histoire, et pourtant la même douleur.

« Tu as entendu parler de l'affaire Kira ? »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais sur le coup, j'ai senti qu'il fallait que je sache. Que si je ne savais pas, je mourrais. Heureusement, quelques fois, des étrangers rentrent dans Misdeed, et ça nous informe sur le monde extérieur.

« Heu… L'histoire des meurtres non-élucidés mais revendiqués par un fou furieux qui dit posséder des pouvoirs ou j'sais plus quoi. Au Japon, c'est ça ? »

Il a hoché la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec toi ? »

Il n'a pas répondu, me laissant le soin de faire le lien par moi-même.

« Attends… Ton léger accent… Tu viens du Japon ?! Me dis pas que t'es flic ! »

Grand éclat de rire. Visiblement, je n'avais pas visé juste.

« - Oui, je viens du Japon, et oui, j'ai un rôle à jouer dans cette enquête, mais je ne suis pas des forces de l'ordre. Loin de là. Non, je ne suis pas non plus Kira ! –ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant mon air affolé.

\- Qui es-tu alors ?

\- Un type. Non, _le_ type, qui va démasquer Kira et lui faire payer ses actes. A ma manière. »

De sa main droite, il s'était mis à tripoter nerveusement son Beretta alors qu'un sourire sadique étirait son visage.

« - Je croyais que le meilleur détective de l'archipel, voire du monde, « L » ou quelque chose comme ça, s'en était déjà chargé. Laisse-le se démerder, non ? »

Mello s'est soudain arrêté. J'avais encore dit une connerie à coup sûr ! Je m'attendais à me retrouver plaqué par terre, une joue contre le sol, l'autre contre le canon de son arme.

Bordel, je le connaissais depuis une heure à tout casser et pourtant je le savais déjà explosif ! Je fermai les yeux attendant le coup. Coup, qui décidément, tardait à arriver. J'entrouvrais un œil, inquiet. Et je le vis, immobile, les yeux sombres et vides, droit, le menton relevé comme pour défier le monde. J'avais vraiment du dire une connerie. Une belle connerie, pour qu'il ne perdre même pas son sang-froid. C'était presque plus effrayant que ce que j'avais imaginé.

« M… Mello ? »

Il a brusquement plongé ses yeux dans les miens. Ses pupilles me brûlaient.

« La seule raison pour laquelle ta cervelle ne recouvre pas encore mes vêtements, c'est que tu ne sais pas encore. Mais coupe-moi la parole encore une fois, surtout pour parler de ce que tu ne sais pas, et je te jure que tu connaîtras un sort pire que la mort. »

Il avait dit ça tellement calmement, que j'ai douté un instant de son sérieux. Pourtant j'ai su. Fermer ma grande gueule. Instinct de survie. J'ai acquiescé vivement. Il a hoché la tête et a repris le cours de son récit.

« - Tu apprendras que L est mort. Et Kira vivant. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui l'a buté. Et il va tous nous buter si on l'arrête pas. Alors oui, c'est dangereux. Suicidaire même. Mais nécessaire. Et je suis ici pour recruter des fous.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu à Misdeed City ? Tu t'prends pour un justicier et tu t'es dit que tu ferais un beau geste en sortant quelques pauvres âmes de ce trou perdu en les menant à une mort certaine. Tout ça pour ton idéal et ta soif de vengeance. Ça me parait très suggestif. »

J'avais beau connaître les risques, je sentais la colère circuler de plus en plus vite dans mes veines, me faisant voire rouge. Comment pouvait-on débarquer, même ici, de cette façon, et prétendre avoir la main mise sur la population ?

« Exact. ».

J'hallucinais. Ce mec… Il n'avait même pas la décence de nier, ni de baisser les yeux. Il soutenait mon regard comme si c'était tout naturel. Sauf que…

« - Sauf qu'ici tu n'est pas dans ton Tokyo, chéri. Différentes villes, différentes lois. Et chez nous, c'est la loi du plus fort.

\- Tant mieux, je _suis_ le plus fort, « chéri ». »

J'ai ricané

« - Les gars de mon monde, c'est pas le courage qui les rend dangereux. C'est le vice. »

Comme pour faire écho à mes mots, un groupe a débarqué d'une ruelle sur la droite, brandissant des battes de baseball et autres armes blanches. Ils étaient nombreux. Trop pour que nous puissions les battre. J'ai tourné la tête pour dire à Mello de courir, mais il s'était déjà lancé dans la bataille, virevoltant avec grâce, ses coudes et ses genoux heurtant durement les mecs sur qui il se jetait. Il était beau. Plus beau encore avec ce sang qui tâchait ses vêtements.

Mon instinct animal s'est réveillé à cette vue presque paradisiaque et mes lèvres se sont retroussées, découvrant mes canines aiguisées. J'ai suivi le blond dans la mêlée. Dos à dos, on abîmait tout ce qu'on pouvait abîmer, mais malgré notre rage et notre bonne volonté, ceux qui nous attaquaient restaient plus nombreux que ceux qui jonchaient le sol à nos pieds, et on commençait à faiblir.

« - Laisse tomber, faut qu'on se casse d'ici ! » J'ai crié pour couvrir le brouhaha du combat. Mello m'a regardé en souriant, nullement impressionné et il a sorti son flingue, tirant un coup en l'air. Tout s'est arrêté. Avant même que je n'ai le temps de dire à Mello de prendre la fuite, tous les types se sont tournés vers lui, indifférents devant l'arme, et en moins de deux, le blondinet était à terre son propre Beretta pointé sur la tempe.

Le type qui le tenait en joue a ricané.

« Joli jouet. Maintenant, princesse, si t'as quelque chose à dire avant que ta p'tite matière grise ne recouvre mes baskets… »

J'ai regardé Mello cracher à la gueule de ce gros baraqué, les yeux écarquillés. Mais alors que le doigt sur la gâchette allait se replier, des sirènes ont retenti dans le silence à peine installé.

« Putain ! Tirez-vous les gars, y a les keufs ! »

Ce fut la débâcle, tout le monde courait en tous sens et Mello gisait toujours au sol, le visage ensanglanté par toutes ces jambes qui le piétinaient sans considération. Je me suis précipité sur lui. Il a levé les yeux sur moi, tendant sa main. Je me suis penché sur son visage, ses mains effleurant son visage, son cou. Puis mon poing s'est refermé sur le chapelet rouge et noir. J'ai détourné le regard, honteux. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, on entendait déjà le crissement des roues sur le goudron. J'allai me redresser, mais sa main s'est refermée sur mon bras. Faiblement. J'aurais très bien pu me débarrasser de lui, mais quelque chose m'en a empêché. Au fond de ses pupilles. Un truc presque frôle venant de lui. La détresse. Le calme. La Foi… La Foi. En un éclair, j'ai vu ma vie défiler sous mon crâne. Une vie de débauche, de meurtre, de solitude. Puis j'ai vu ce type, que je connaissais depuis un après-midi à peine. Et j'ai su. Su que je le suivrai jusqu'au plus profond des océans. J'ai su que je lui dédierai ma vie.

J'ai lâché ce qui n'était pour moi qu'un collier, le voyant couler sur la poitrine de Mello, formant une sorte de bouclier à l'exact emplacement de son cœur. J'ai souri, finalement peu étonné, et j'ai saisi ses doigts. Fermement. Je l'ai relevé, le plaquant contre mon torse. Je voulais qu'il sente ce que je sentais, cette parfaite osmose, nos cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

Ensuite je me suis écarté, et lui ai donné une poignée de main.

« Je m'appelle Mail Jeevas. »

Il a sursauté. Hésité. Et enfin, il a hoché la tête.

« Moi c'est Mihael. Mihael Keehl. »

J'ai senti mon corps entier se réchauffer. Je me sentais complet, comme si j'avais trouvé la pièce manquante. J'ai ouvert les bras, l'invitant à embrasser la ville du regard.

« Et bien, Mihael. Bienvenue dans cette mascarade ! »

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre un !**_

 _ **Pour le nom de la ville: Misdeed City (littéralement, la ville des méfaits), je voulais quelque chose qui faisait un peu penser à l'univers de Gotham City, enfin vous voyez le genre. Mais comme Gotham, et Sin City, c'était déjà pris, j'ai bien du trouver autre chose ! J'avais pensé à Guilty Town (la ville coupable) aussi, mais j'ai finalement opté pour l'autre. :B**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait ! :D**_

 _ **Désolée pour les diverses fautes, et rendez-vous au chapitre deux, j'espère !**_

 _ **Clo'**_


	3. Chapter 2: Still Waiting

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

 **Warning:** Il n'y a pas que des trucs roses dans ce chapitre, mais pas de quoi en trembler de peur, ne vous inquiétez pas ! =)

 **Dédicace:** Les mêmes ! Et celle là est aussi pour Jack... :B

 ** _Coucou tout le monde !_**

 ** _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais à vrai dire j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre ce matin, et le temps de tout taper, nous voilà à 8h du soir ! x) Il faut dire que ce chapitre fait 11 pages traitement de texte ! C'est beaucoup pour moi. ^^_**

 ** _Enfin dans un sens, ça permet d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette absence..._**

 ** _Brefouille, voici le chapitre 2 !_**

 ** _Au programme: du sang, des larmes, et aussi de la tendresse. :3_**

 ** _Je crois que notre petit Mattie tombe amoureux~_**

 ** _Ah ! et quelques surprises !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture~_**

* * *

 **Réponse à l'anonyme :B**

 **Cha:** Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite ! =) En espérant que tu l'apprécies !

* * *

« So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating. Can't find a good reason. Can't find hope to believe in.»

~Sum 41~

* * *

Ce matin, je me suis levé avec une étrange impression. Celle que l'œuvre de ma vie attendait patiemment sur mon bureau. Je crois que je commence à comprendre l'acharnement de Mello pour ce qui est de son bouquin. Il l'a presque fini, et pourtant, il est toujours aussi impliqué dans sa traque. Ce mec est incroyable !

Bref, nous nous étions quittés alors que je venais de tacitement jurer allégeance à Mello.

« Et bien, Mihael. Bienvenue dans cette mascarade ! »

Après ça, je l'ai pris par la main, ignorant le rougissement de mes joues et j'ai couru le plus vite possible pour échapper à la police et aux fous furieux qui nous avaient attaqués.

En réalité, à Misdeed City, la police est crainte, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Elle a un armement plutôt lourd pour une simple police de quartiers. Mais surtout – et c'est ce sui dissuade la plupart des gens, elle a la main mise sur le trafic de drogue. Certains sergents se font pas mal d'argent là-dessus, alors tant qu'on ne se fait pas prendre, et qu'on les fuit, les flics laissent courir. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on se fasse arrêter, et qu'en plus toute la ville soit sur notre dos !

On a bien du faire deux kilomètres à un rythme soutenu avant de les semer. Quand on s'est arrêtés, Mello est tombé à genoux, se tenant les côtes avec un rictus de souffrance. Il avait sacrément dû être amoché. Quel con ! Comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu ! Pourtant j'ai retenu le commentaire cinglant qui brûlait mes lèvres : l'inquiétude était plus forte. Il était tout simplement hors de question que je le laisse me glisser entre les doigts alors que je venais de trouver mon échappatoire !

« Tu peux te lever ? » Ai-je demandé dans un murmure.

Il a acquiescé et a pris appui sur ses cuisses pour s'aider. Il est retombé en moins de deux en hurlant de douleur. Merde, s'il criait trop fort, on nous repérerait.

« Shhht. Mello, s'il te plait, je sais que ça fait mal, mais il faut que tu te taise. Tais-toi où ils vont revenir ! »

Ca a eu le mérite de le faire taire. Il a mordu très fort dans son poing. Jusqu'au sang. Mais il n'a plus émis le moindre son.

« Ok. Ok… Je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider. C'est pas très loin mais il va falloir que tu t'lèves. »

Je le suis accroupi pour le prendre par la taille mais il s'est reculé en feulant. Oui, en feulant. Ce mec est clairement un lion. Trop fier bien que combattif et courageux.

« Ecoute, ça me plait pas beaucoup non plus, mais tu ne peux pas marcher tout seul. Laisse-moi t'aider, Mihael. »

A l'entente de son prénom, il s'est calmé. Est-ce que je venais de trouver son point faible, ou est-ce que la douleur était finalement venue à bout de ses dernières réticences, une fois l'adrénaline retombée ? Peu m'importait, tant qu'il gardait les yeux ouverts.

Il s'est appuyé sur mon épaule. Je l'ai presque porté pour qu'il se tienne sur ses deux jambes, et on a repris la route en claudiquant sous les grognements étouffés de douleur.

En réalité, j'avais menti. Enfin, je connaissais bien quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aider, mais de un, je ne savais pas où il se cachait actuellement, et de deux, je ne savais pas moi-même où j'étais. Misdeed City est grande, et même si j'avais déjà arpenté plusieurs fois la ville de fond en combles, il restait des coins qui ne me disaient pas grand-chose. Je devais être loin de mon repère. Et quant à celui que je cherchais éperdument, il devait être encore plus loin.

Je ne me souviens plus exactement combien de temps s'est écoulé comme ça, alors que je tournais à droite, à gauche, en faisant semblant de maîtriser la situation, mais le soir s'était mis à tomber.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mello, nous y sommes presque… Tu vas voir, ça va aller…

Je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler, de le maintenir éveillé, comme je le pouvais. Mais je sentais qu'il faiblissait. Il s'appuyait de plus en plus sur mon épaule, si bien que je fus obligé de passer mon autre bras autour de sa taille, le soulevant presque, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol par moments. Sa main s'était refermée autour de la petite croix, et ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'on n'entende le plus petit murmure. Oui, Mello avait bien raison de prier à ce moment-là. Je crois que c'était notre dernier espoir.

Je n'arrivais plus à faire un pas. Tout mon corps était engourdi. Mine de rien, j'avais aussi souffert, bien moins que Mello, certes, pendant notre « petit combat ».

Merde, je commençais sérieusement à désespérer. Je nous ai tirés avec peine dans une ruelle déserte et je me suis laissé glisser le long du mur en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Mello pour le rassurer.

« On fait une pause, okay ? T'es pas des plus légers tu sais ? »

Il a esquissé un sourire en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais même pas la forme de l'en empêcher. Après tout, plus vite il mourrait, plus vite le calvaire serait fini pour lui. Moi, j'aurais encore de longues heures à patienter avant qu'on ne me retrouve et que la mort ne me rappelle enfin. Je me suis mis à chantonner. « Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd, qu'on vienne à mon secours. J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour. Sans jamais voir le jour, j'ai prié mes dieux enfermé, seul dans ma tour… »

J'ai ricané. Les dieux. Que pouvaient les dieux ici ? Pour que la lumière brille, il faut bien de l'ombre. Et qui s'occupe de l'ombre ? Pas les dieux, puisqu'ils sont lumière.

« C'est joli » A soufflé Mello.

Oui. C'était beau. Un groupe français. Comment l'avais-je connu, déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ma mère.

« Tu devrais dormir Mello. »

Dors, Mello. Et ne te réveille jamais. Tu seras enfin en paix. Tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire pour L, pour Kira. Tu rejoindras ton Dieu, ou qui que ce soit.

C'est ce que j'ai pensé en le voyant si faible entre mes bras. Il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, trop pure pour que même le crime ne l'entache. Mais j'avais tort sur un point. Mihael n'est pas faible.

« Non. Si je dors, je meure. »

Mihael n'est pas faible. Il est la lumière. Il est la détermination. Il est le miracle. Et moi je suis l'ombre. N'existant que pour qu'il puisse briller de toutes ses forces, et illuminer le monde.

« - On ne va pas s'en sortir, désolé. Je t'ai mené à ta perte. Je m'en veux, mais tu pourrais mourir rapidement. Tu pourrais éviter la souffrance. Je serai là. Tu peux partir en paix…

\- Je ne peux pas partir ! –Il a élevé la voix, les yeux exorbités. Et encore moins en paix ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure ? J'ai un but ! Et je ne mourrai pas avant de l'avoir atteint. Tout homme a un but. C'est ce qui nous maintient en vie. Et plus le but est difficile à atteindre, plus on s'accroche. Alors dis-moi. Quel est ton but ?

\- Je… »

Un but ? « Tout homme a un but » ? Quel était mon but déjà ?

« - Je…

\- Quel est ton but ? »

Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Comment aurais-je pu avoir un but ici ?

« - Aucune idée…

\- Quel est ton but ? Réponds ! »

Je n'ai même pas senti les larmes couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi me torturait-il avec ça ? Pourquoi ? Je l'avais attendu pendant si longtemps ! Pourquoi alors ?

Oh… Alors c'était ça… Je l'avais attendu pendant si longtemps. Mon but.

« - Quel est ton but ?

\- Te suivre. Te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies atteint ton but et que tu décides de fermer les yeux. Mon but. Te suivre… »

Après ça, j'ai essayé de reprendre mon souffle, mais l'euphorie noyait mes poumons. J'avais trouvé l'évidence ! La raison pour laquelle je me battais depuis tout ce temps

L'espoir qu'un jour, on me sorte de là.

Mihael a alors levé les yeux sur moi. De grands yeux bleus, tout étonnés. C'est vrai que ça ressemblait un peu à une déclaration d'amour, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine.

Ca ne m'a pas vraiment empêché de saisir son menton et de l'embrasser. Brièvement. Gentiment. Je voulais le remercier. Je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point il m'avait sauvé. A quel point je lui devais tout.

Je me suis légèrement reculé, replongeant dans l'océan de ses iris.

« Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je voulais être certain qu'il mesure l'entièreté de mes mots. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

« Ca veut dire qu'on ne va pas mourir ici. »

Exact. Car il avait décidé de vivre. Alors pour lui, je devais vivre aussi.

Il a souri et a recommencé à prier. Moi, je ne crois pas à ces choses là. Ceci dit, quelqu'un sur Terre ou Là-haut a du l'entendre, puisqu'une tête a brusquement surgi dans mon champ de vision en chuchotant avec empressement.

« Matt ? Matt, c'est toi ? »

D'où il sortait ? Comment m'avait-il trouvé ? Je n'en avais cure. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il était là, prêt à m'aider. Prêt à aider Mello.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement. Les personnes de confiance sont rares à Misdeed City.

« - Ouais. Sors-nous d'là Jim !

\- C'est qui lui ? »

Il a pointé Mello du doigt, d'un air mauvais. En fin de compte, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Les mots ne semblaient pas assez forts pour décrire tout ce que cet ex-inconnu représentait. Alors je me suis contenté d'un « Tu dois le sauver. Ne pose pas de questions. S'il te plait, simplement… Aide-nous. »

Jim a grogné avec scepticisme, mais il s'est tout de même penché sur Mello pour le soulever, ce que le blond n'a pas apprécié.

« Mello, s'il-te plait, lui ai-je dit. Souviens-toi de mon but… Du tien… »

Malgré son froncement de sourcils conséquent, Jim n'a rien dit. De plus, Mello s'était finalement laissé faire.

« - Et toi ? Tu peux marcher ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète. Occupe-toi de lui, je vais bien. »

Piètre mensonge. Mon corps me faisait mal. Mais mon esprit, lui, était si paisible. Si paisible… J'avais l'intime conviction que personne ne mourrait aujourd'hui.

Je me suis levé, réprimant un cri de douleur. Je ne voulais pas affoler Jim plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et puis, Mello était bien plus mal en point que moi.

On a marché, ou plutôt titubé, pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité avant de s'arrêter sur le porche d'une maison mitoyenne dans un état relativement mauvais. C'était mieux que rien.

Il a ouvert la porte, je me suis étalé dans le hall. Mon souffle avait décidé de me lâcher, et mes jambes de s'écrouler. Je les ai maudites, avant de me rendre compte que du sang s'écoulait de ces dernières. Avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

Je me suis réveillé quelques minutes plus tard, toujours sur le sol. Une chose seulement avait changé. Un garrot empêchait le sang de glisser le long de ma cuisse. Je me suis redressé, me mettant en position assise. Où étaient les deux autres ? Je le suis pris à avoir peur qu'ils ne soient partis, me laissant seul, et une pointe de jalousie s'empara de mon être. Ma raison avait beau démentir cette version, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer la si jolie tête blonde entre les cuisses ridées de Jim. Je me suis levé, furieux, mais en m'appuyant sur la jambe droite, mon genou a tremblé, je me suis écroulé à nouveau, toujours aussi furieux.

Et pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison de l'être ! Je le savais très bien, mais je ne me contrôlais plus. J'ai pris sur moi, ignorant la douleur, et je me suis dressé encore, avançant d'abord avec hésitation, puis courant presque, boitillant à travers toute la maison. Sans trouver personne.

Mais au bout de quelques longues secondes, alors que mon cœur semblait être enfin retourné battre en silence dans ma poitrine, j'ai entendu la voix de Mello. Des hurlements. La voix de Jim. Des hurlements. Mello…

J'ai levé brusquement la tête. Le deuxième étage ! Comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? J'ai grimpé quatre à quatre les marches, tentant de faire taire l'angoisse qui formait peu à peu une boule dans ma gorge. Qu'allais-je trouver une fois là-haut ?

Plus le temps de tergiverser, j'étais déjà devant l'unique porte. Toquer ? Ne pas toquer ?

Un nouveau cri.

Toquer ?! Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai actionné la poignée. Verrouillée. Que faire alors ? Défoncer la porte. Un, deux, trois pas en arrière, de l'élan. Un coup d'épaule. La porte a sauté sur ses gonds, s'est ouverte dans un grincement aigu, a percuté le mur. J'ai porté la main à ma ceinture, par réflexe, mais je n'avais pas d'arme. En fait, je n'en avais pas besoin. Si je m'attendais à trouver Mello, nu, les fesses en l'air, et Jim, brandissant son ridicule organe d'abuseur (je ne sais pas s'il est ridicule, mais la colère pousse à l'insulte), je ne m'attendais pourtant pas à ce qu'il brandisse réellement quelque chose, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bistouri ! Il voulait le découper ou quoi ?! D'ailleurs, où était Mello ? Je n'avais même pas pris le temps d'observer la pièce. Une minuscule pièce aux murs vert clair avec un chariot dans un coin, sur lequel s'empilait un nombre incalculable de seringues, de bistouris, de ciseaux, de fil, et de tout le nécessaire à soins, sous vide ou jeté en vrac, presque rouillés. A côté, une petite table jonchée de papiers griffonnés, de magazines douteux, et de canettes de bière. A gauche, une étagère contenant des serviettes grisâtres, rêches d'aspect, une multitude de pansements, de straps, de sparadraps, un peu plus loin, deux brancards. Au fond, un canapé sans doute convertible, au vu des oreillers et des draps qui le recouvraient. Et au milieu de ce joyeux chantier, toujours Jim, toujours le bistouri.

On dit qu'il ne faut jamais sauter aux conclusions. Ceux qui disent ça n'ont jamais été confrontés à ce genre de situations.

Je crois que Jim a dû comprendre, parce qu'il a levé les bras, en signe d'apaisement. En tant qu'ancien médecin, il devait savoir gérer le cas d'un type aveuglé par la colère et la douleur. Mais j'ai continué à avancer malgré tout. Comme un animal, à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

« Matt, tu fais fausse route… »

Je ne l'écoutais même pas. Ses lèvres bougeaient. J'entendais les mots. Je ne l'écoutais pas.

« Réfléchis ! Si j'avais voulu le tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait. Et tu ne serais certainement pas réveillé dans ce cas… »

Il n'avait pas tort pour le coup.

« Lâche ça », ai-je grogné.

Il n'a pas discuté. Le bistouri a émis un « cling » métallique en heurtant le carrelage.

« J'veux le voir. »

Là, ça devenait délicat. Jim avait clairement l'air nerveux. Il a déglutit plusieurs fois. J'ai observé sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre dans sa gorge avec une fascination étrange.

« C'est-à-dire que… A-t-il balbutié en tirant sur le col de sa chemise usée. Ecoute, Matt, il a un éclat de balle dans la hanche, et il est assez profond. Je dois pratiquer une légère incision pour aller le récupérer. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'a pas le matériel adéquat. En fait, je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant. Il se met à hurler dès que je le touche. Je sais qu'il a mal, mais à ce stade, je ne peux rien faire. »

Il transpirait et ne cessait de passer le revers de sa manche sur son front dégoulinant en détournant les yeux. Quelque chose chez lui me paraissait étrange, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la panique.

Merde… Que faire ? D'un côté, on devait soigner Mello. De l'autre, si on le faisait, il allait le sentir passer. Vraiment. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'évanouisse sur le coup.

Jim a ouvert la bouche, la refermée. Puis il s'est finalement lancé.

« On pourrait lui donner… De la poudre. »

De la poudre ? Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il parlait du machin que les filles se mettent sur la tronche pour cacher la misère. Puis j'ai compris.

« Le droguer ? Déjà, c'est hors de question ! On sait pas comment il va réagir à ca. J'veux pas d'un dépendant sur les bras, et ensuite, c'est impossible. J'ai pas de came. »

En fait, l'idée en elle-même n'était pas si stupide. Mais, véridique, je n'avais pas un sachet en poche. Et puis, est-ce que Mello était clean ?

« Rien ? Tu as vraiment rien ? Comment ça se fait ? »

Oh… C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps… Je dois bien avouer que pendant une certaine période de ma vie. Une certaine sombre période de ma vie, je me suis vu embarqué dans une sordide affaire de trafic de stupéfiants. Je n'ai personnellement jamais touché à la marchandise. De un, parce que j'avais mon compte avec les clopes. De deux, parce que ce n'était pas professionnel. Et de trois, parce que je refusais qu'on lise dans mon regard ce qu'on lisait dans celui de mes clients. De l'addiction. De la maladie. De la détresse. Je me contentais de vendre. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu de soucis de paiement. Ma doctrine était simple. Pas de tune, pas de poudre. Je m'en fichais de savoir que des pauvres gens se faisaient détrousser du peu qu'ils avaient pour que mon business prospère. J'me faisais un confortable tapis, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Mais mes prix ne devaient pas plaire à tout le monde. Si bien qu'un jour, une de mes clientes s'est fait attaquer par des junkies en manque, et sans un rond. Elle a refusé de donner ses sachets. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce geste aurait pu paraître héroïque. Pas dans ce cas là. Elle était tout aussi dingue qu'eux. Elle est allée jusqu'à offrir son corps pour qu'on lui laisse sa dose. Les mecs s'en foutaient. Les nanas d'ici finissaient toujours par faire le trottoir de toute façon. Ils ont insisté. Elle a refusé. Ils l'ont canardée. J'suis arrivé quelques minutes après, les types étaient partis avec la drogue, et la fille, Jeanne qu'elle s'appelait, est morte dans mes bras.

Vous savez ce qu'elle a dit, juste avant de passer l'arme à gauche ?

« Ils m'ont tout pris… »

Oui ma'mzelle. Ces salauds t'ont pris ta jeunesse, ton avenir, ta vie.

« Ils m'ont pris toute ma came… »

Elle mourrait et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Croyez-moi, ce genre de trucs, ça refroidit.

Alors j'ai laissé tomber les stups. Je n'ai prévenu personne, et je me suis fait disparaître pendant un petit bout de temps pour éviter qu'on attente à ma vie par dépit.

Une sordide histoire. Vraiment. Retenez bien ça, les enfants (y-a-t-il seulement des enfants qui lisent ces lignes ? Si c'est le cas, arrêtez tout de suite !) : La drogue, c'est mal !

Donc, hors de question de faire planer Mihael !

« - Heu… j'ai laissé tomber tout ça, mais bref. J'vais aller parler à Mello. Pour le prévenir qu'il va avoir très mal.

\- Tu pourrais p't'être faire jouer tes anciennes relations...

\- Jim, j'ai dit non ! Arrête de t'acharner ! »

Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain engouement pour la drogue, mais honnêtement, je m'en fichais. Tant qu'il soignait Mello comme il fallait.

« - Où il est ?

\- Porte du fond à gauche. »

J'ai regardé dans la direction qu'il pointait et j'ai remarqué la dite porte. Je ne l'avais pas vu car elle était du même vert sale que les murs. Et elle était minuscule ! Je pouvais à peine me tenir droit en la franchissant. Elle n'était pas bien large non plus. Un brancard n'aurait certainement jamais pu y passer. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'ils étaient entassés dans la pièce principale.

Sans plus attendre, j'ai atteint le battant de bois, l'ai poussé, et me suis tenu sur le seuil de la pièce adjacente. Il y avait une fenêtre sur la cloison droite, mais les volets étaient fermés et la lumière éteinte, si bien qu'il faisait très sombre. Mes yeux ont mis quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et j'ai alors pu distinguer en face de moi un grand poster représentant l'autopsie d'une cigarette, et toutes les maladies que cette dernière pouvait engendrer. J'ai ricané.

Mais je n'étais pas là pour admirer la déco. Aussi ai-je continué mon inspection des lieux pour finir sur un matelas à même le sol, sur lequel était allongé…

« Mello ! » Me suis-je écrié avec soulagement en me jetant à ses côtés.

Il a ouvert les yeux, m'a vu, a esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire.

« T'es pas mort, finalement ? » A-t-il croassé.

J'ai ri, mais en réalité, j'étais inquiet. Il était faible et j'avais peur qu'il ne supporte pas de se faire charcuter à vif.

J'ai dégluti. J'étais venu pour lui parler. Pas pour me dégonfler au dernier moment !

« - Ecoute Mello… Tu as une balle dans la hanche. Il faut l'enlever. Sinon ça te fera encore plus mal et… -je cherchais l'appui du médecin. Jim a haussé les épaules- et ça pourrait s'infecter. Je sais que c'est horrible. Et crois-moi, j'aimerais qu'il y ait une autre solution, mais il n'y en a pas. On doit aller la chercher

\- Il est hors de question qu'on me découpe comme un steak sans m'endormir. »

Il n'a pas cillé en disant ces mots. Ses yeux bleus, que la douleur avait obscurcis, étaient plantés droit dans les miens à travers mes grosses lunettes. J'ai presque cru qu'il pouvait voir clairement au travers.

J'ai inspiré profondément. Si Mello refusait, alors je devais convaincre Mihael.

« Sors, ai-je ordonné à Jim sans même le regarder. »

J'ai attendu que la porte se referme et que les pas s'éloignent avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Puis j'ai pris la main gauche de Mihael entre les miennes. Elle était si froide !

« Mihael –il a cillé. Mihael, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu le sais. Et tu sais aussi que tu as besoin de moi. Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour trouver des gens prêts à donner leur vie pour battre Kira. Personnellement, je me fous de ce type. Mais pas de toi. Et si je dois mourir pour quelqu'un, ce sera pour toi. Et toi seul. C'est pourquoi nous quitterons cette ville ensemble et debout, ou les pieds devant, dans une boîte. »

Il a fermé un instant les yeux Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il savait la souffrance qu'il devait endurer. Tout ça, il le savait mieux que moi. Mais il savait aussi que j'avais raison. Il ne pourrait pas tuer Kira en se bousillant lui-même.

Il a soulevé ses paupières et, d'un battement de cils, m'a signifié son accord.

J'ai souri avec difficulté tout en pressant ses doigts entre les miens.

Quoi qu'il se passe, je le soutiendrai.

* * *

Avez-vous déjà été confrontés à ce genre de situations où vous décidez de faire quelque chose, et une fois que vous êtes dedans, et que vous ne pouvez plus reculer, vous changez soudain d'avis ? Un peu comme si vous montiez dans un manège avec plein de vrilles et de loopings alors que vous détestez les sensations fortes ?

Et bien ce qui m'arrivait était exactement pareil.

Lorsque Jim est revenu et a désinfecté la hanche de Mello, j'ai grimacé. Lorsqu'il a arraché le papier qui enveloppait un nouveau bistouri (Dieu merci, sous vide), j'ai frissonné.

Lorsqu'il a posé la pointe sur la peau laiteuse, j'étais à deux doigts de vomir.

Mello, lui, était exemplaire. Il mordait bien fort dans un morceau de cuir que j'avais découpé dans la ceinture de Jim (ce qui ne lui a pas trop plu d'ailleurs).

Le blond était tout mon contraire. Lui, lorsqu'il décidait de quelque chose, il ne renonçait jamais. Et c'est ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

Oh, bien sûr, il a hurlé. Il a serré ma main à m'en briser les phalanges, il s'est convulsé de douleur. Il était trempé de sueur.

Bizarrement, j'ai pensé à Stallone, quand il cautérise ses plaies avec un briquet et de la poudre de balle dans Rambo… Allez savoir pourquoi…

En réalité, le plus gros point commun entre Rambo et Mello, ce n'est évidemment pas la carrure, mais plutôt leur vision très terre-à-terre des choses. Ils doivent faire quelque chose ? Ok, ils le font. Et ils le font bien en plus de ça.

Cinq minutes sont passées, comme ça, au milieu des cris, avant que la pince se ressorte des chairs, enserrant fièrement un morceau de balle assez conséquent. Ce fut certainement le moment le plus pénible. Si bien que Mello tomba dans les pommes.

Le calvaire était fini. Jim a pu nettoyer la plaie du mieux qu'il pouvait, recoudre la plaie et y appliquer une sorte de pommade verdâtre. « Ca facilite la cicatrisation, et qui ça fera moins mal. » Je ne pouvais que le croire.

* * *

Plusieurs jours ont passé ainsi. Mello était cloué au lit, le front parfois brûlant, et frissonnant encore de douleur. Mais la plaie se refermait petit à petit. On pourrait bientôt reprendre la route et quitter cette ville maudite.

Je tournais en rond, comme un lion en cage. Je sortais rarement. De peur qu'on nous attaque à nouveau. Cependant, je commençais à m'impatienter.

Un jour, alors que j'étais dans la chambre de Mello, à le regarder, sans parler, il a tourné la tête vers moi, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Puis il a levé sa main, et a appuyé sur sa plaie. Fort. En retenant une grimace.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Me suis-je écrié.

Il a souri et a pris son temps avant de me répondre.

« Tu as vu ? Ca fait encore mal, mais je n'hurle plus de douleur, même en appuyant dessus. On va pouvoir partir dès ce soir. »

Je suis resté abasourdi quelques instants. Avant de sauter littéralement de joie et de serrer Mello dans mes bras. Je me fichais de l'étouffer. Je me fichais de le gêner. Je me fichais de tout. Parce qu'on allait partir. Enfin. Après 18 ans d'errance, de misère. Enfin, j'allais prendre mon envol. J'allais découvrir le monde ! Et malgré la triste description qu'en avait faite Mello, j'étais persuadé qu'il existait sur cette Terre un bonheur et une joie sans égal. J'étais persuadé que, malgré ses atrocités, le monde était beau. Je l'avais lu dans les yeux de Mihael. Je crois même que j'ai versé une petite larme.

Jim est entré dans la chambre à ce moment et, étonné, nous a demandé la raison de ces soudaines effusions d'ondes positives. Je lui ai presque hurlé dessus qu'on s'en allait. Que le cauchemar prenait fin. Mello lui a même solennellement proposé de venir avec nous.

J'étais sûr qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion, mais il a soudain baissé les yeux en secouant la tête. Bon Dieu, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Le Jim d'avant ne rêvait que de gloire à l'étranger, et malgré la fermeture de l'hôpital de Misdeed City, le Jim que je connaissais était toujours allé de l'avant en clamant à qui mieux mieux que sauver des vies étai tout ce qu'il avait, mais qu'il ferait tout pour se tirer !

Où était donc passée sa motivation ?

« - Ca va, Jim ? Ai-je demandé. Si t'as un souci, tu peux m'le dire. On est potes quand même !

\- Oui, je… T'inquiète, je vais bien. Vous partez quand ?

\- Ce soir, a répondu Mello. Avant la tombée de la nuit, mais pas trop tôt non plus. On aimerait être relativement discrets. »

Jim a acquiescé nerveusement. Décidemment, quelque chose clochait. Mais il est sorti de la pièce avant que j'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

J'ai échangé un regard sceptique avec Mello, puis la joie a finalement repris possession de moi et je me suis jeté sur le blond pour le chatouiller tout en le remerciant.

Mihael riait aux éclats sous mes coups en se tortillant comme un ver de terre, mais j'ai fini par l'immobiliser en m'asseyant sur ses cuisses et en maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

La position était plus qu'équivoque et j'ai rougi.

On a arrêté de bouger. Je voyais la poitrine de Mello s'élever et s'abaisser rapidement. Il était essoufflé et encore un peu faible. J'aurais dû m'enlever. J'aurais dû le laisser récupérer, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais là, à me noyer dans les diamants de ses yeux, et je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Mello a chuchoté dans le soudain silence, si bien que les mots ont raisonné jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

« Tu sais, j'attends encore que ce monde cesse de haïr. Je n'trouve pas de bonne raison, j'trouve pas la force d'y croire. Mais j'attends. Patiemment. »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ces quelques mots m'ont tant remué. Pourtant ils l'ont fait, et je me suis penché sur le visage de Mello jusqu'à presque frôler ses lèvres.

« Alors j'attends avec toi. »

C'était une promesse. Presqu'un serment.

Puis j'ai comblé le peu de distance qui nous séparait encore et je l'ai embrassé.

S'il a été étonné, il n'en a rien laissé paraître, ouvrant plutôt la bouche pour approfondir le baiser.

J'aurai toujours en mémoire le goût de ses lèvres à ce moment là. La sensation de sa langue sur la mienne. Les battements de mon cœur qui accélèrent. Et ses yeux, presque fermés, laissant passer un éclair bleu avant que je ne ferme les miens.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restés comme ça, à se bouffer les amygdales, mais quand Mello s'est reculé, à bout de souffle, je me suis rendu compte que ça avait du être assez long.

Il a cherché mes yeux des siens, mais à travers les goggles c'était assez difficile, bien qu'il s'en sorte comme un chef. Il a levé la main et l'a posée sur la lanière qui les maintenait sur mon visage. Il a attendu mon accord. J'ai mis ma main sur la sienne pour l'encourager. Il a tiré gentiment, et les lunettes sont remontées dans mes mèches rousses, dégageant mon front.

Je n'aime pas du tout montrer mes yeux. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de les avoir montrés à qui que ce soit depuis mes 12 ans. Mais avant ça, les regards qu'on posait sur moi le dérangeaient. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Et pourtant ils n'ont rien de si spécial !

J'ai baissé la tête. Je ne voulais pas voir le regard de Mello. J'avais peur de découvrir qu'il était finalement comme tous les autres.

Mais il a relevé mon visage et a planté ses yeux dans les miens. Et ce que j'y ai lu m'a conforté dans mon idée… Que Mello est un être exceptionnel. Parce qu'il observait mes yeux avec une fascination qui n'était pas du tout malsaine, et même avec… Avec amour…

« Wow » A-t-il simplement soufflé.

Vous imaginez ça ? Un Mello à court de mots ? C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que j'étais fier de mes yeux. Des yeux vairons, tout simplement. Mais aux couleurs des plus étranges.

En effet, il se trouve que mon œil droit est marron, avec des éclairs rougeâtres qui partent de la pupille pour s'égarer vers les bords extérieurs de mon iris. On pourrait comparer cet œil là à une nuit d'orage vue au travers d'une lentille sombre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…

Et l'œil gauche, lui, il est tout vert. Genre, vraiment vert. Comme les feuilles d'un arbre au milieu du printemps. Et sans aucune impureté. Sans reflet. Vert clair. Profond. Troublant.

Ce qui fait que mon regard est assez spécial. D'où ma lubie de le cacher derrière d'épais verres teintés.

Sans mes goggles, je me sens nu, vulnérable. De nouveau sujet aux railleries, ou à la merci des fous.

Mais là, alors que Mello les voyait pour la première fois, je n'avais pas peur. Je n'étais pas gêné. Il avait l'air de bien les aimer.

« Ils te plaisent ? » Ai-je soufflé.

Il n'a pas répondu. Il a souri et m'a encore embrassé, sans quitter mes yeux des siens. Et moi, je devais lutter pour les garder ouverts.

Ma main a trouvé d'elle-même son chemin vers sa joue et lui a placé la sienne sur ma nuque, emmêlant ses doigts dans mes courtes mèches. J'étais bien là. Caressant la peau si douce et si blanche, goûtant pour la première fois au plaisir d'être déconnecté de ma réalité. Il n'y avait plus que lui encore. Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi.

Qui était-il ? Comment était-ce possible d'enchaîner quelqu'un, comme ça, si facilement, en si peu de temps ?

Soudain, la porte s'est ouverte, et une dizaine de types sont entrés. L'un d'eux tenait Jim par le col de sa chemise délavée, un couteau plaqué contre sa gorge.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Ai-je beuglé en rabattant mes lunettes sur mon nez et m'éloignant de Mello.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que foutaient ces types ici ?

« Oh, bordel… » Mello a passé une main lasse sur son visage.

« - Tu les connais ? Lui ai-je demandé.

\- Un peu, oui ! Je ne suis pas venu directement à toi quand je suis arrivé à Misdeed. Et je ne me suis pas fait que des amis… »

Je l'ai regardé, effaré. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bon Dieu ! Et moi qui croyais presque qu'il était tombé du ciel juste devant moi ! Un grand type que j'ai deviné comme le chef au vu de la tête et des courbettes que lui servaient les autres types a ricané et a sorti, comme ça :

« Ouais ! Et devine quoi ! Ton p'tit copain, sa tête est mise à prix un peu partout. Et cette fois j'vais réussir à le crever ! »

Quoi ?! Ca y est ! Je le reconnaissais. C'était l'enflure qui avait tabassé Mello ! Je lancé un regard sceptique au blond, mais sa position défensive m'a démontrée qu'il ne blaguait pas du tout.

C'est alors que Jim a pris la parole. En bon diplomate, j'espérais qu'il allait nous trouver une échappatoire.

« Vous avez ce que vous vouliez ! J'vous ai donné Matt et Mello. Relâchez-moi maintenant ! Et tenez votre promesse ! »

…

Hein ? Jim nous avait vendu ? Mais… Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Il était déjà loin le moment de tendresse échangé avec Mello !

Mon ami, mon seul ami dans cette ville de chiens, venait de me lâcher comme un vulgaire mouchoir usagé. Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui par le passé !

« Oh oui, tu nous as beaucoup aidé ! a ri le type au couteau. On va te rendre ta liberté et rembourser ta dette d'un coup mon vieux ! »

Puis il lui a tranché la gorge. Du sang a giclé de la carotide, éclaboussant le sol sale.

« Mais ta liberté. La vraie. Elle n'est pas ici. » A continué le mec en jetant Jim a se pieds.

Je l'ai regardé se vider de son sang, les yeux exorbités, sans réellement écouter le chef expliquer que le docteur avait eu des soucis d'argent parce qu'il était devenu accro à l'héroïne après la fermeture de l'hôpital et l'effondrement de tous ses rêves. Ces types lui avaient promis de la poudre et des fonds. Un bon mélange pour reconstruire sa vie dans cet Enfer. Je comprenais mieux son soudain intérêt pour ma marchandise, et aussi ses cernes, son agitation, ses sueurs froides. Et surtout, je comprenais mieux son abandon.

Mais ce que j'ai retenu le mieux, ce furent les yeux de Jim. Et ses lèvres, sa voix, qui ont soufflé un faible « Désolé… Matt. » avant d'expirer une toute dernière fois.

Le plus ironique, c'est que le seul qui aurait pu le sauver, c'était lui-même. Mais ça ne m'a pas donné envie de rire. Plutôt de tuer.

Je venais de prendre conscience que je n'avais jamais eu aucun ami dans cette ville de fous.

Je me suis accroupi lentement à côté de Jim, et je l'ai retourné sur le dos pour pouvoir clore ses paupières.

« Désolé, Jim. Je ne peux pas te pleurer pour l'instant. Mais je peux peut-être te venger. Un peu. »

Mon poing s'est refermé sur le bistouri que le médecin avait toujours, caché dans la poche de sa large blouse, et d'un geste fulgurant et puissant, je l'ai lancé dans l'œil du chef de bande qui a hurlé de douleur.

« Viens ! » Ai-je crié à Mello avant de forcer le passage. Les autres étaient tellement occupés à essayer de calmer leur Boss qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment essayé de nous rattraper. Nous avons bondi dans les escaliers, priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne en bas.

Et décidemment, si Dieu il y avait, il devait être dans un bon jour, car la voie était libre.

Maintenant que la douleur physique ne se faisait plus ressentir, j'ai mieux réussi à me repérer qu'en arrivant. Je me suis mis à courir sans même regarder si Mello me suivait. Je le savais. Je le sentais.

Nous avions pris une belle avance lorsque les gaillards sont sortis de la maison de Jim et se sont précipités à nos trousses.

* * *

On a couru à en perdre haleine. Sans s'arrêter. Sans ralentir. Mais on n'était pas encore tout à fait remis, surtout Mello, et on entendait nos assaillants nous rattraper inexorablement.

Mello n'a pas usé son souffle à me demander où on allait. Il le savait très bien.

Encore un embranchement. Une cheville qui se tord. Un genou qui craque. Peu importait. Notre respiration, erratique, ne nous soutiendrait plus très longtemps.

Mais heureusement, nous étions arrivés. Devant nous se dressait, fier malgré les horreurs qu'il avait pu connaître, toujours majestueux, le pont. Il ne m'a jamais semblé si long. Si intimidant.

« Dépêche-toi ! » S'est écrié Mello en s'élançant sans hésiter.

J'ai secoué la tête et l'ai suivi. Je n'avais pas le temps de tergiverser. D'autant plus que la bande de crétins nous avait rattrapés.

« Fiouuuu ! » La balle est passée à quelques centimètres de mon crâne.

En plus ils nous canardaient, les salauds !

Nous étions presque à la moitié du pont. J'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Je savais qu'ils ne quitteraient pas la frontière de Misdeed City. C'est amusant comme, même lorsqu'on n'a plus rien à perdre, l'inconnu fait peur. Et moi aussi je pouvais faire peur. Je vous rappelle que j'étais encore l'Ombre de la Mort !

« Attends ! » Ai-je crié à Mello qui s'apprêtait à enjamber la petite barrière qui délimitait les deux parties du pont.

Il a pilé, me lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement « Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Je l'ai rejoint et ai souri, confiant.

Et, en effet, nos poursuivants se sont arrêtés nets. Je leur ai adressé un rire goguenard.

« Bon, les gars ! » Ai-je commencé.

Je me souviens d'une réplique de film qui m'avait toujours amusé.

« Que ce jour reste dans les mémoires comme celui où vous avez failli tuer… Mail Jeevas ! »

Ils ont tous ouvert de grands yeux, n'en revenant pas. Même Mello avait du mal à y croire. Je venais de dire mon nom à voix haute, à tous. Mais je l'avais accepté. J'avais accepté de courir le risque.

J'ai rugi de rire et ai saisi la main de Mihael dans la mienne en lui murmurant avec ferveur : « Moi aussi j'attends que ce monde arrête de haïr. Mais j'ai trouvé une bonne raison d'y croire… »

Ses yeux se sont encore écarquillés. Hé oui Mello ! Je n'avais plus l'intention de lâcher ta main.

Il a fini par esquisser un sourire, et nous avons bondi au-dessus de la barrière comme un seul homme au-dessus d'une misérable flaque.

Nous nous sommes remis à courir au milieu des balles qui pleuvaient à nouveau.

Je n'avais plus peur.

Mon chez-moi, c'était Mihael Keehl.

Je ne me suis jamais retourné. Je n'ai jamais jeté un coup d'œil en arrière vers la ville qui m'avait vue naître. J'étais trop occupé à me perdre dans le regard de Mello.

J'ai remonté mes goggles, bien décidé à voir ce Nouveau Monde. En couleurs.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Toujours désolée pour les fautes diverses !**_

 _ **Alors la citation du film, ça vient de Pirates des Caraïbes, je sais pas si vous avez reconnu ^^**_

 _ **Ensuite, les yeux de Matt ! En fait comme tout le monde s'engueule à ce propos genre "Matt a les yeux verts !" "Non, Matt a les yeux bruns !" bah j'me suis dit que j'allais faire un mix des deux xD Bonne idée ou pas ?**_

 _ **Et ouiiiiii des bisouuuuus *v***_

 _ **Mello a l'air gentil pour l'instant ! J'espère que ça va durer ! =)**_

 ** _N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait super plaisir et qui encourage à écrire ! :B_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine ! =)_**

 ** _Clo'_**


	4. Chapter 3: Robot Boy

**_J'suis claquée ! XD Je vous balance pas le blabla habituel, et je me répands pas en excuses parce que j'en n'ai aucune... :B_**

 ** _Donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre malgré tout !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture~_**

* * *

Je vais répondre de manière globale aux reviews juste pour cette fois: Fin de l'attente, début de l'action ! Merci encore de prendre le temps de laisser un petit message *v*

* * *

« And you think compassion's a flaw, and you'll never let it show. »

~Linkin Park~

* * *

C'est assez étrange, en réalité, de revenir sur tout ce passé qui m'a amené jusqu'à ce présent encore plus étrange. Je me demande parfois si je e suis pas moi-même mort d'une crise cardiaque, le corps en train de croupir dans une ruelle sombre. Ou bien si je ne rêve pas depuis le début, et que je suis encore ce gamin d'une dizaine d'années, qui dort paisiblement dans un lit trop froid, à Misdeed City.

Mais je suppose que rédiger ce bouquin me prouve que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant et de plus réveillé. Pour l'instant tout du moins.

D'ailleurs je voulais commencer ce chapitre par une citation d'Alfred de Musset, extraite de _On ne badine pas avec l'amour_. Une phrase qui m'a pris aux tripes. Qui m'a remué. Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Parce qu'elle reflète si bien notre condition. Ma condition. Celle de simple humain, qui ne peut se sentir vivant que par une chose…

« Il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui. »

Vous voyez, ça fait frissonner n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas être ce genre de personnes, à m'émouvoir pour de simples mots, mais quand ils décrivent avec tant de précision ce que je ressens, avec cette facilité, je ne peux que me sentir mis à nu.

Et ca fait du bien dans ce nouveau monde où tout doit être tu. Pas que je m'en soucie de quelque manière que ce soit, mais Mello, si. Et comme c'est une de ses rares façons de me témoigner son affection, alors je tâche de respecter son choix.

C'est encore une des raisons pour lesquelles j'écris. Parce que je peux être moi. Sans artifice d'aucune sorte. Simplement moi.

Ceci dit, je m'égare. Revenons-en au moment de délice durant lequel j'ai remonté mes lunettes sur mon monde orangé. Ce moment où, alors que je courrais comme un dératé, j'ai aperçu ce ciel si beau, si bleu, qui se dégageait enfin de la lourdeur des nuages. Ce ciel presque aussi bleu que les yeux de Mello.

Et comme par miracle, le bruit des balles se fit plus faible. Jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

Je foulais le sol d'une autre ville. Je foulais le sol d'un nouvel Eden. J'étais enfin sorti de ce bourbier agonisant. Mello m'avait sauvé. Mello m'avait donné vie. Et encore maintenant, je m'efforce de la lui rendre.

Nous approchions de l'orée du pont. Rares étaient les habitants de Misdeed qui avaient osé s'aventurer jusqu'ici.

Soudain, inexplicablement, j'ai senti l'angoisse monter en moi. Et si ce que je découvrais était encore pire que ce dont je venais de sortir ? Et si le monde était vide, et hostile ? « Et si ? Et si ? » Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il paraît qu'avec des « si », on refait le monde. Avec des « si » on le détruit. On le déforme. Pourtant c'est simple. Ce qui est, est.

On peut changer les choses, les améliorer. Avec des gestes, avec des actes. Je pensais, à l'époque, que les mots étaient faibles.

D'autant plus lorsque je voyais Mihael. Les mots étaient faibles.

Je me suis arrêté net, juste devant le trottoir qui bordait la route, et je me suis accoudé à la rambarde, et j'ai regardé les eaux calmes de la rivière quelques mètres plus bas glisser doucement le long des rochers. Ce cours d'eau a pour nom Little Hopethread, ce qui colle plutôt bien à la situation je trouve.

En fait, je ne voulais pas décrocher mon regard de ce paysage qui m'était si familier. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'emmener avec moi. C'était dur à admettre, mais j'avais ce qu'on appelle communément le Mal du Pays alors que je ne l'avais pas encore vraiment quitté.

Je me serais giflé…

J'ai senti Mello s'adosser contre la rampe à côté de moi. Qu'allait-il penser en me voyant si faible, si proche de la ligne d'arrivée ?

« Tu sais, quand mes parents sont morts et qu'on est venu me chercher pour m'emmener dans cet orphelinat pour enfants… Spéciaux. Je suis parti de chez moi avec joie, presque avec empressement. Je pensais que ma maison n'était pleine que de mauvais souvenirs. Mais quand je suis arrivé, et que j'ai vu ce bâtiment, complètement vide de mémoire, ouais, j'ai eu la trouille. Puis on m'a pris mon prénom, et là, là je suis vraiment devenu vide. Ils m'ont dit de me choisir un pseudonyme qui commençait par la première lettre de mon prénom. Ils ont aussi dit que ça ne devait pas avoir de rapport avec mon ancienne vie. Que c'était important pour ma sécurité. Alors j'ai compris que j'allais tout devoir reprendre à zéro, et me forger de nouveaux souvenirs. Mais ça faisait beaucoup trop de choses à revoir.

Alors j'me suis appelé Mello. Parce que c'est comme ça que m'appelais ma mère. J'ai peut-être désobéi, mais au moins il me restait un dernier souvenir.

C'que je veux dire, c'est que parfois on perd tout, mais il suffit de ne garder qu'une chose, une minuscule chose, pour se reconstruire. »

Il a dit ça, l'air de rien. Comme s'il me parlait du temps. Puis il s'est redressé et est reparti. Aussi simplement que ça, me laissant comme un con sur le bord de la route.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais garder, moi ? Mon nom ? Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de mourir… Même si je l'avais balancé à la tronche de ces types, j'étais sûr de ne jamais les recroiser. Je ne pouvais pas m'exposer aussi librement au Japon. Alors quoi ?

Un éclair de sang dans une rue malfamée, un soufflement rauque. Et ce prénom, qui avait fini par prendre possession de mon être. « Matt, l'ombre de la mort ». C'est ça que je prenais comme bagage dans ma nouvelle vie ? Putain… J'avais besoin d'autre chose, quelque chose de matériel pour ne pas oublier.

J'ai vidé mes poches. Un paquet de clopes, un briquet, deux trois dollars, un papier froissé, et une gameboy que j'avais trouvé sur le cadavre d'un type une fois. Je ne l'avais jamais allumée. J'ai inspiré longtemps. Puis j'ai pris mes cigarettes. Et je les ai jetées dans la rivière. Puis mon briquet, mon fric. Mais j'ai gardé la console. Je l'ai rangée dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.

Il ne restait plus que le papier. Je l'ai déplié, l'ai lissé du plat de la main. J'ai tendu le bras au-dessus du vide. Mes doigts étaient crispés sur la feuille.

« Allez Matt, c'est qu'un gribouillage » que je me suis répété.

Doucement, très doucement, j'ai relâché ma poigne. Et la feuille a glissé sur ma peau avant de s'envoler, décriant des zigzags dans l'air, pour finir par se poser sur les eaux. Alors que le papier s'imbibait, mon regard s'est fixé sur les deux visages souriants déformés par les ondes. Une femme aux cheveux roux, aux yeux bruns rougeoyants. Avec un sourire bordé de fossettes. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, typé. Mais avec de beaux yeux verts. Un simple gribouillage. Mais un gribouillage si réaliste…

J'ai essuyé mes yeux humides du revers de ma manche. C'était stupide de les pleurer encore, après tout ce temps. Je me suis détourné et j'ai suivi Mello. Plus rien ne me retenait à Misdeed City maintenant.

Un peu plus bas, les couleurs du dessin se mêlaient aux eaux troubles. Si seulement j'avais vu alors ce type sur la berge, récupérer ce vulgaire croquis…

* * *

Partout où je posais mon regard, tout était pareil, mais il n'y avait pas cet air pollué de désespoir qui plane au-dessus de Misdeed. Les immeubles, les magasins, les routes. Tout était normal. C'était agréable.

« Où est-ce qu'on va, Mello ? »

Il m'a regardé en souriant.

« On va prendre le bus ! »

Le bus ? J'ai haussé les sourcils, mais je n'ai pas posé de questions. Après tout, Mello savait ce qu'il faisait.

« -Moi j'veux bien, mais j'ai pas de tune. J'ai balancé mon fric dans la rivière.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

Il a secoué la tête, les yeux exorbités, et moi j'ai levé les épaules, tout penaud.

« Je sais pas… Dans l'ambiance, ça faisait pas mal… »

Il a soupiré bruyamment en reprenant son chemin. J'étais très embarrassé, mais en même temps pourquoi c'aurait dû être à moi de payer ?! Hé oh, je suis pas Banque Nationale hein !

On s'est retrouvés à monter dans un bus qui me mènerait Dieu sait où. On est passé devant le chauffeur en feignant d'être de vieux habitués. On s'est assis dans le fond.

« Ca va être long Matt, trouve de quoi t'occuper. »

J'ai acquiescé. On a encre fait quelques arrêts. Le bus se vidait peu à peu, et le Soleil déclinait déjà. Mello a sorti un MP3 et des écouteurs, a allongé ses jambes sur la banquette, collé sa tête contre la vitre et fermé les yeux.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais sa blessure devait encore le faire souffrir.

Au moment où j'allais décrocher mon regard de son visage, il m'a tendu un écouteur, sans même lever les paupières. J'ai ri doucement en le mettant dans mon oreille droite.

"I've always been strong, but can't make this happen. 'Cause I need to breathe. I wanna breathe you in!"

Je connaissais cette chanson. Je l'avais écouté en boucle, sans jamais m'en lasser. Et encore maintenant, quand j'me sens misérable. Quand mon amour nous tue. Je chantonne ça. _Breathe you in_ , de Thousand Foot Krutch.

L'émotion m'a envahi. Comme à chaque fois, et j'ai dodeliné de la tête, hésitant, pour finalement enfouir ma tête au creux de son épaule. Son odeur sauvage et apaisante. Sa jugulaire qui pulsait un peu plus vite que la normale. La chaleur de sa peau. Sa respiration régulière.

Et sa main qui s'est posée sur la mienne. Doucement. Presque timidement.

"I'm going in, so cover me. Your compass will help me turn the page."

Je me serais perdu en Mello, j'aurais tout sacrifié pour que cette main ne quitte jamais la mienne.

Mon pouce a glissé tout contre sa paume. J'étais amoureux.

J'ai clos mes paupières, et je me suis endormi, paisiblement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ne me réveillais pas en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ne fis aucun rêve empli de sang et de souffrance. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais un jeune des millions d'autres, dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« Whaou ! T'as vu ça Mello ? Eh ! Mello, regarde ! La mer ! »

Il s'est réveillé en grognant et m'a lancé un regard assassin, avant de sourire à mon air de gamin heureux.

« Tu veux aller contre la vitre ? »

J'ai dû tirer une tête émerveillée parce qu'il a étouffé un rire.

Il s'est levé et on a échangé nos places, mais il a perdu l'équilibre en butant contre mes jambes et il s'est retrouvé assis sur mes genoux. Immédiatement j'ai croisé mes mains autour de son ventre. Ma peau tout contre la sienne. Il a tourné la tête vers moi. Ses cheveux ont chatouillé mon nez.

« Excuse-moi », a-t-il soufflé.

J'étais si proche de lui que son souffle réchauffait mes joues. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de me pencher sur lui.

« Y a pas de soucis. »

J'avais complètement oublié ce qui se passait autour de moi. Oublié que j'étais dans un bus, avec d'autres gens autour.

Mello a fermé les yeux, a laissé mes lèvres brosser les siennes.

Mon cœur tambourinait si fort que je l'entendais résonner jusque dans mes tympans, étouffant les bruits parasites.

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il est possible que le simple fait de me tenir proche de lui, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, me transporte à ce point dans un autre monde. Tout mon passé, tout mon présent, tout mon futur s'efface. Il ne reste plus rien dans cet univers qui ne me soit plus cher que mon Mello.

Mais il m'a repoussé avec un petit sourire.

Ah oui… On était dans un bus. Je suis vite redescendu sur terre.

J'ai esquissé une moue embarrassée en le laissant se relever. Puis j'ai reporté mon regard sur m'étendue bleue, infinie, qui s'étirait derrière les fenêtres.

« -On arrive quand ?

-Encore une heure, je pense.

-Et tu m'emmènes où ?

-A San Francisco. »

Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. J'allais à SF ? Moi ? Le petit citoyen de Misdeed ? J'avais déjà vu des photos. Un pont immense, rouge, suspendu. Des maisons aux couleurs vives. Un style presque Européen. De magnifiques jardins. Et tous ces gens, si différents, qui ne s'en formalisaient pas.

La ville de toutes les bizarreries.

Putain, j'avais hâte d'y être !

* * *

En posant les pieds sur le sable chaud, j'ai esquissé un des sourires les plus sincères de toute ma vie. J'ai laissé les embruns de la mer s'échouer sur mon visage, et leur goût salé se déposer sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. On n'oublie jamais vraiment qui on est, mais quelques fois, comme dans ces moment-là on ne se souvient de rien. Juste cette mémoire ancestrale, celle de nos origines, à l'aube de l'humanité.

Puis j'ai senti Mello derrière moi. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. J'suis tombé sous son charme une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan fixaient l'horizon. Ses mèches blondes ondulaient sous le vent. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en saisir une. Elle était douce, et sentait le miel. Il a esquissé un sursaut avant de me regarder. Je n'ai même pas rougi. Il m'avait empêché de l'embrasser dans le bus, mais là, il n'y avait personne. Juste nous, et l'immensité du Pacifique. J'ai plaqué ma paume dans son cou, le rapprochant de moi, le collant contre mon torse. Mon autre main était encore occupée à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Le vent levait de petits tourbillons de sable autour de nos chaussures. Ça m'a fait sourire. Et je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a répondu presque immédiatement. On a gardé nos langues dans nos bouches respectives pour une fois. Juste nos lèvres scellées. Le goût de chocolat, de nicotine. Putain. Un baiser bref, mais plein de sens. On s'est écartés, les yeux baissés, un sourire flottant sur nos lèvres encore rêveuses. Alors il a murmuré :

« Tu sais, d'habitude, je suis pas comme ça. J'suis un mec cruel. Un sale type. Ouais… Mais là, avec toi, c'est différent. J'suis faible. Tu me rends faible. Et ça, je peux pas l'accepter là où on va. J'vais devenir méchant, violent, inhumain p't'être. Je vais te traiter comme un chien, Mail. »

Prenez-moi pour un abruti si vous voulez, mais la seule chose que j'ai vraiment retenue de sa petite tirade c'est mon nom de ces lèvres que je venais d'embrasser. Peut-être que si j'avais mieux écouté, j'aurais mis les choses au clair plus tôt, mais franchement, vous me connaissez un peu maintenant, non ? Vous devez vous douter de ce que je lui ai répondu.

Un truc du style « Je m'en fous, Mello. Traite-moi comme un chien, crache dans mon verre, arrache mes cheveux, menace-moi de me ficher une balle dans le crâne. Je m'en fous. J'te suivrai où tu voudras, tu m'as sauvé. Peu importe combien de fois tu me tueras. Tu m'as sauvé. »

Point positif : j'ai eu droit à un nouveau bisou.

Point négatif : je suis _encore_ passé pour une masochiste…

Enfin bref, on est restés là, assis sur le sable, à rire, parler de tout et de rien. Par moments, même, on se tenait les mains, mêlant nos doigts. Il faisait nuit noire mais des centaines d'étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Elles envoyaient des reflets nacrés sur la peau déjà pâle de Mello. On aurait dit une de ces statues grecques. Mais en plus beau. Immensément plus beau.

J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer quand il s'est relevé, qu'il m'a tendu la main pour m'aider. Le rêve venait de finir. Je le savais. Je savais que les jours à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos. Je savais que ce Mello dont il m'avait parlé allait peu à peu prendre la place de mon Mihael.

J'allais dire quelque chose, histoire que ces quelques heures restent bien dans les mémoires, un truc grandiose, un truc sensas', mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, Mihael m'a saisi le bras et a pointé le ciel. J'ai levé la tête.

Une étoile filante a fendu la voûte au-dessus de nous. Puis une autre l'a suivie. Et encore, et encore. Une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Et c'était putain de beau. Comme un autre monde. Et c'en était un. Là-haut, tout là-haut. Là où le silence est éternel. Mais c'est là-haut que naissent et meurent les étoiles. Mello a lâché mon bras pour glisser sa main dans la mienne. J'ai frissonné, mais pas à cause de la brise fraiche qui s'infiltrait sous mon pull à rayures. Je ne sais pas s'il a fait un vœu. Je ne sais pas s'il a souhaité battre Kira, s'il a souhaité que L se porte bien, où qu'il soit, mais moi, j'ai fait un vœu. J'ai souhaité que Mihael soit heureux. Qu'il puisse enfin vivre sans se soucier de qui que ce soit. Et j'ai souhaité pouvoir être toujours à ses côtés. On verra bien d'ici quelques jours si mon vœu a bien été entendu.

N'empêche, en regardant ces flèches de feu transpercer le ciel, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'on leur ressemblait un peu, Mello et moi. L'Homme est éphémère. Il s'éteint à toute vitesse. Il court à perdre haleine toute sa vie durant, mais la mort nous rattrape toujours. D'autant plus lorsqu'on est le genre de personne à se battre contre un mec qui peut tuer d'un coup de crayon !

Alors j'ai serré fort la main de Mello. J'ai laissé les larmes dévaler mes joues en prenant conscience de toute l'étendue de ma petitesse.

Et si je meurs demain ? Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner. Et si San Francisco est recouverte par les flots demain ? On en parlera un peu. On pleurera quelques heures. Puis on oubliera. On oubliera les merveilles. Et le monde continuera de tourner. Mais si Mello cesse de respirer demain ? Si Mello m'abandonne, disparaît, meurt ? Si Mello s'arrache à ma vie ? Alors _mon_ monde arrêtera de tourner. Mon monde sombrera sous les océans. Mon monde sera détruit, anéanti, réduit en cendres. On n'est rien. Mais quelqu'un peut être tout. Il est tout pour moi, moi qui n'avais rien. J'en ai pris conscience, là, sous les étoiles filantes. Avec sa main au creux de la mienne.

Puis le ciel s'est éteint, et nos regards avec lui. Nos doigts se sont frôlés avant de retomber mollement le long de notre corps. J'ai séché mes pleurs d'un revers de manche, et j'ai cru voir Mello faire pareil. Etonnant ! En fait, pas tant que ça. Ce genre de choses est tellement magnifique, avec le reflet des étoiles sur la mer, on se croirait au milieu de l'espace. Mais voilà, ça n'est pas la réalité. Et le retour sur Terre est parfois brutal.

* * *

Le chemin de la plage jusqu'à un petit appartement en périphérie de la ville s'est déroulé en silence. Nous n'osions pas parler. Ou peut-être n'en avions-nous pas envie, trop perdus dans nos pensées, ou conscients de la futilité des mots après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé comment il avait pu obtenir les clés d'un appart à SF, mais en le voyant trafiquer la serrure, j'ai compris que la clandestinité ne faisait que commencer. Heureusement, les propriétaires étaient apparemment en vacances pour encore quinze jours d'après ce que m'a dit Mello. Peu m'importait. J'étais tellement crevé que j'aurais dormi sur un banc en pleine rue. J'me suis effondré sur le canapé dans le salon, laissant le lit à Mello, m'endormant d'un coup, comme une pierre.

* * *

J'me suis réveillé au son de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. J'ai frotté mes yeux ensommeillés, puis je me suis levé et ai titubé jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est étrange de se faire un café avec la machine de quelqu'un d'autre, dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais bon, c'était aussi un peu excitant. Puis le café était bon. J'ai souri en portant la tasse à mes lèvres.

La porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte, laissant sortir un nuage de vapeur d'eau, puis Mello est venu à son tour dans la cuisine. Il avait troqué ses fringues de cuir contre un jean bleu foncé, serré, et un pull en laine noir à col roulé. Il avait relevé ses cheveux. Ça lui allait bien.

« -Bonjour, lui ai-je dit en souriant.

-Bonjour. »

Il s'est servi un café sans un mot de plus. Il s'était levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? J'ai voulu entamer la conversation, mais il m'a pris de vitesse.

« J'ai deux trois trucs à faire aujourd'hui, donc tu peux rester là, ou sortir, mais fais gaffe et te perds pas. Non, bah en fait, reste-là. Je reviens bientôt. Ah, au fait, y a des fringues dans l'armoire si tu veux te changer, salut. »

Puis, aussi vite qu'il est venu, il est parti. En un battement de cil, la porte s'était refermée.

Je l'ai fixée quelques secondes, hébété, et j'ai secoué la tête, me mettant à l'aise pour finir mon petit-déjeuner. Ensuite je suis allé prendre une douche. J'en avais bien besoin. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais je l'ai bien compris en reniflant mes habits…

J'ai eu du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de la douche, m'arrosant d'abord d'eau glaciale, puis bouillante, mais quand j'ai réussi à ne pas me brûler, j'ai pu profiter presque une heure de ce cocon liquide. Ça m'a remis les idées en place. Ça m'a permis de me rendre compte de l'énormité de ce dans quoi je m'étais engagé. Une fois au Japon, je pouvais mourir n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Mello avait raison de vouloir que je m'endurcisse. Je ne pouvais pas être aussi insouciant là-bas que ici. Je me suis assis sous le jet d'eau, les genoux contre la poitrine, la tête dans les mains, et je me suis employé pendant de longues minutes à me forger une carapace impénétrable, un masque inexpressif que je pourrais revêtir à ma guise. Je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien longtemps. Je l'avais déjà fait, je pouvais le refaire.

* * *

Je faisais les cents pas dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage depuis des heures. Mon regard nerveux s'accrochait toujours à la porte, espérant entendre le cliquetis caractéristique qui précèderait le retour de Mello. Je jetai un coup d'œil agacé à ma montre : 15h. Ça faisait déjà plus de sept heures qu'il était parti… Je n'allais tout de même pas rester planté là toute la journée ! Au diable ses conseils.

Je pris ma veste et quittai l'immeuble. Après tout, San Francisco est une grande ville avec des milliers de personnes. Quelles étaient mes chances de me faire reconnaître ?

J'ai alors découvert un monde dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. J'ai vu des maisons aux couleurs chatoyantes, des jardins fleuris qui s'étendaient en cascade, les quartiers du bord de mer avec vue sur Alcatraz, des festivals, plus étranges les uns que les autres, une diversité des plus étonnantes : des mexicains côtoyant des chinois, des italiens. Et ces sourires que tous s'adressaient sans retenue.

Ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Finalement, plusieurs jours se sont succédé ainsi. Mello partait à l'aube, revenait tard, et moi je sortais, je visitais la ville. Mais un soir, alors que je m'étais aventuré plus loin que d'habitude, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir du chemin pour rentrer… J'avais plus peur de la réaction de Mello que de ma propre situation. Il était encore tôt, le blond ne rentrerait pas avant quelques heures, alors je me suis forcé à rester calme. Je ne pouvais pas être si loin que ça, si ?

Après deux heures dans l'errance la plus totale, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : si. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je me suis arrêté, et j'ai demandé mon chemin à un type quelconque. En entendant l'adresse, il a haussé les sourcils. « C'est pourtant plutôt bien indiqué » qu'il m'a dit. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Il m'a quand même indiqué la route à suivre, et trois quarts d'heure plus tard, j'étais devant l'appartement où on avait élu domicile. Mon ventre s'est noué. Mello était-il déjà rentré ? Si oui, j'allais me faire allumer… Déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas grandement que je sorte… Ah ! Je parlais comme une gamine qui fait le mur ! Je faisais encore ce que je voulais bordel ! J'ai poussé la porte avec assurance et désinvolture. La première chose que j'ai vue en entrant : les yeux bleus glaçants de Mello. Ils brillaient de colère et, pendant un court instant, j'ai cru y voir briller de l'inquiétude.

« Je t'écoute. »

Un très court instant…

« De quoi ? »

J'ai préféré feindre l'ignorance, me jetant sur le canapé plus par fatigue que par provocation. Mine de rien j'avais marché toute la journée.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu foutais tout ce temps ?

-J'étais dehors.

-Dehors, rien que ça ? grinça Mello. Dehors jusqu'à 23h. Tu t'prends pour Cendrillon ou quoi ? »

Ok. Je comprenais qu'il soit en colère, mais venant de la part d'un type qui n'était jamais là qu'en coup de vent…

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Mello ? T'es pas ma mère. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui te taille d'ici à tout bout de champ ! Si tu veux tout savoir, j'me suis paumé. Et ça ne serait probablement jamais arrivé si t'avais pris le temps de me dire c'qu'on foutait ici ! »

On avait tous les deux passé le stade de la simple colère. Toute la pression, tout le ressentiment des derniers jours s'échappait de nos souffles saccadés, faisant crépiter l'air. Mello s'est avancé le poing serré. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'allonger une mandale, mais il s'est arrêté d'un coup, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

« Si tu étais perdu, alors comment as-tu retrouvé ton chemin ? »

Oups… Je venais de me trahir… Et vu la tête de Mihael, il valait mieux que je raconte la vérité.

« -Euh… J'ai… demandé mon chemin ? ai-je avancé prudemment.

-Tu as demandé ? Et à qui donc ?

-Peu importe.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? On est recherchés, Matt ! Tu piges ça ?

-Relax ! C'était un type comme ça, je doute qu'il ait retenu mon visage ou l'adresse. »

Mello a inspiré à fond pour se calmer, ses doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez. Le pire, c'est qu'il était drôlement mignon…

« -Tu lui as donné l'adresse ? Sérieusement ? Je te rappelle que c'est pas chez nous ici ?!

-Juste le nom de la rue, enfoiré ! Arrête de te biler pour rien putain ! »

Là, Mello a carrément eu l'air étonné.

« -Mais Matt, cette rue est juste à côté du centre, et elle est plutôt bien indiquée…

-Ca y est, c'est reparti ! Le vieux m'a dit exactement la même chose quand je lui ai demandé ! »

Le blond a haussé un sourcil. Moi, j'ai commencé à transpirer. Pourvu qu'il ne se doute de rien…

« -Matt ?

-Ouiiiiiiii ?

-Tu pourrais me lire le titre du magazine sur la table basse s'il te plait ? »

Et merde…

« -Erf… Oh, euh… Tu sais, je… ai-je bafouillé. J'suis un peu myope alors…

-Dans ce cas, rapproche-toi.

-Et puis un peu hypermétrope aussi, ahah… »

Ouh… Ça a pas fait rire Mello.

« Matt, tu sais pas lire ? »

Je me suis offusqué.

« -Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste qu'avec le temps j'ai un peu… Oublié ?

-Mail ! C'est sérieux ! C'est très important, je dois savoir la vérité. S'il te plait. »

Bordel, il usait de mon prénom comme d'une arme. Rien que de l'entendre le prononcer, j'étais déjà presque dur. J'ai soupiré longuement. La honte que je ressentais avait fait de mon analphabétisme ma plus grande faiblesse.

« Quand j'étais petit, je veux dire quand mes parents étaient encore vivants, ils m'ont appris à lire et écrire mon prénom et le leur. Puis ils sont morts. Depuis je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre. Et puis seul, c'est impossible. Mais après tout, c'est pas si grave ! Je m'en suis sorti comme ça jusqu'ici, pourquoi ça devrait changer ? »

Mello a paru réfléchir pendant de longues secondes, puis il a fini par dire :

« -Ça doit changer, parce que Kira sait lire et écrire.

-Et qui va m'apprendre ? Toi peut-être ? ai-je ironisé.

-Oui. Il nous reste encore cinq jours avant de prendre l'avion pour le Japon. Ça n'est pas l'idéal, mais au moins tu devrais avoir acquis les bases d'ici là. »

Si je m'attendais à ça… C'est donc ça que Mello faisait pendant tout ce temps ? Il se démenait pour nous faire partir au Japon et moi qui n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre…

Mello a repris la parole, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

« On commence tout de suite. »

Les cinq jours qui ont suivi comptent parmi les plus terribles de ma vie, et pourtant j'en ai eu des sales journées ! Mello n'arrêtait pas, je trimais sans relâche, ayant à peine le temps de me laver, manger ou même dormir. Un jour en paraissait trois, une lettre en paraissait une autre. Connaître l'alphabet avait été plutôt facile, mais assembler les lettres pour former un mot, c'était une horreur. Et Mello n'est pas le genre de type que je qualifierais de patient. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas lancé dans l'enseignement des kanjis, parce que je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est… Mais d'après lui, l'alphabet occidental me serait bien plus utile. C'était tout bénef pour moi ! Sauf que je me décourageais quand même. Dès le deuxième jour, j'ai eu envie d'abandonner. Seuls les rares encouragements de Mello m'avaient poussé à continuer cette torture. Et regardez où j'en suis maintenant ! Je ne savais pas lire, et voilà que j'écris un livre.

Après cinq jours de cet entrainement commando, je savais lire et écrire la plupart des mots les plus courants. Mais il y avait une chose que je voulais savoir plus que tout.

« -Mello ? J'aimerais que tu me montres l'écriture d'un mot.

-Matt… Il est minuit passé et on doit se lever tôt.

-S'il te plait, juste un mot ! »

Mello grogna, mais se releva tout de même, faisant craquer ses articulations. J'étais assis à la table de la cuisine, à recopier inlassablement un article d'un magazine quelconque, me forçant à en comprendre chacun des mots. Mello s'est assis en face de moi.

« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

J'ai abandonné ce que j'étais en train de faire, me plongeant dans les eaux glacées de son regard.

« -Ton prénom. Je voudrais savoir écrire ton prénom.

-Mello ? Mais je t'ai déjà montré.

-Non, ton _vrai_ prénom. Je veux savoir écrire Mihael. »

S'il a été touché, il n'en a rien laissé paraître, se contentant de scruter mon visage, sûrement pour savoir s'il pouvait me livrer quelque chose d'aussi intime. J'ai cru qu'il avait décidé que non, parce qu'il s'est levé mais il m'a aussitôt dit :

« -Mihael, ça s'écrit comme tu veux que ça s'écrive. Ça n'a plus aucune importance.

-Ça en a pour moi ! »

Je me suis levé, renversant ma chaise.

« Je peux pas me contenter de ça, Mihael ! Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir. »

Mello s'est retourné, le regard sombre. Je crois qu'il était triste. Ou épuisé. Ou les deux. Mais il s'est rassis et m'a pris mon stylo pour griffonner deux mots sur un bout de papier qui traînait. Le premier: Mihael. J'ai senti mon cœur se gonfler de joie. Le deuxième : Mail. L'écriture était soignée, presque précautionneuse. J'ai levé mes yeux embués de larmes vers lui, mais il était déjà retourné se coucher. J'ai plié le papier, et l'ai caché dans la poche de mon jeans. Je savais que s'il le voyait, il me tuerait, mais je m'en fichais. Je me suis endormi comme ça, sur la table de la cuisine, au milieu des brouillons et des tasses de café vides.

* * *

Mello est venu me réveiller après un sommeil qui n'avait pas dû durer plus de deux heures.

« Prends tes affaires, on y va. »

Toujours aussi sobre. Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour m'énerver dès le matin. J'ai donc obéi aux ordres du chef.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, on était dans le froid peu agréable de l'aube. On a marché pendant une heure avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Evidemment, à cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas de bus…

Mello avait réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à se procurer deux billets pour le Japon, ainsi que des faux papiers. Après réflexion, je ne voulais pas savoir comment il avait fait… Par soucis de discrétion, j'avais remis mes googles, et Mello avait endossé le rôle du guide pour l'étranger que j'étais censé être. Je devais baragouiner quelques mots en français. J'ai dû me débrouiller avec les vieux souvenirs de ma mère.

Le premier souci est arrivé en passant le portail de sécurité. Mello avait refusé de se séparer de son Beretta malgré mes supplications, et on avait dû le planquer du mieux qu'on pouvait dans le double fond en aluminium de son sac. Alors que ce dernier allait passer aux rayons X, j'ai dû faire diversion pour Mello, au cas où.

« Non, monsieur, je n'ai pas l'intention d'enlever mes « glasses », non. »

Je venais de prendre l'accent français le plus pitoyable qui soit, mais j'avais gagné mon pari : tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi et sur le pauvre type de la sécurité, qui ne faisait que son boulot. Pendant que je m'égosillais, Mello s'est discrètement approché du tapis roulant où on dépose les bagages à main. Il a pris son sac juste avant qu'il ne passe aux rayons X puis, tout aussi subtilement qu'il l'avait pris, il le lança de l'autre côté. J'ai retenu mon souffle, arrêtant un court instant d'écouter l'homme en face de moi. En retombant, le sac n'a pas fait le moindre bruit. J'ai expiré doucement, on avait eu chaud !

« Bon, bon ok ! Je les enlève, mais je vous assure que si vous reposez encore une seule fois vos mains baladeuses sur moi, je vous attente un procès ! »

Le boulet… Au début de ma tirade, j'avais complètement oublié l'accent, si bien que le type m'a regardé avec un air suspicieux, mais j'ai réussi à rattraper le coup, et j'ai abaissé mes googles. Mello m'avait dit de mettre des lentilles, pour passer inaperçu. Il avait raison. Deux yeux bruns, c'est courant. C'est normal.

Finalement on s'est tous les deux retrouvés de l'autre côté du portail sans problème. On s'est un peu éloignés, puis un rire hystérique a secoué mes épaules. Mello m'a saisi rudement par l'épaule et m'a traîné dans un coin.

« -Fous pas tout en l'air ! a-t-il craché.

-Hahaha, je suis désolé mais c'était trop fort ! T'aurais dû voir la tête du mec hahaha ! »

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me sourire, mais à la place, il a envoyé son poing dans mon ventre. Ça a au moins eu le mérite de stopper mon fou-rire… Par contre, ça faisait un mal de chien !

« Ecoute-moi bien, Matt. On n'est pas ici pour rire. Là où on va, c'est une guerre de tous les instants pour survivre. Tu ne peux te fier à personne. Tu ne peux être fiable pour personne. Tu devrais te faire à cette idée dès maintenant. »

J'ai serré les dents. Il s'est retourné, mais avant qu'il ait pu s'éloigner, je l'ai choppé par le bras et l'ai forcé à me regarder. Putain, j'avais tellement envie de le cogner. Il croyait quoi le blondinet ?

« Me faire à cette idée, tu dis ? J'crois que t'as pas bien compris mon grand. Oublie pas d'où je viens. Je sais exactement ce qu'est l'insécurité. Je sais exactement comment et quand je dois me comporter comme une enflure. Et là, tout de suite, tu tires sur la corde sensible. J'suis sûre que t'aimerais pas que je botte ton petit cul de grognasse. »

Le regard de Mello s'est durci. Ses pupilles ont rétréci jusqu'à être réduites à deux fentes. On aurait dit un chat, ou un truc du style. En plus dangereux.

Il a reniflé avec mépris et s'est dégagé avec force. Je me suis radouci. J'avais l'impression de commencer à le cerner.

« J'suis désolé, Mello. Je sais que c'est stressant, mais crois-moi, je suis aussi motivé que toi. Sauf que toi, tu crois que la compassion est un défaut et tu te refuses à en témoigner. Tu te trompes. Tu t'empêches simplement de vivre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'infliges tout ça… »

Je l'ai dépassé, me dirigeant tristement vers la porte d'embarquement. Puis Mello m'a rattrapé, posant une main étrangement chaleureuse sur mon épaule.

« Quand on sera arrivés, tu comprendras » a-t-il soufflé.

Je l'ai longuement fixé, essayant de comprendre le sens de ces paroles, mais Mello avait déjà remis son masque d'indifférence. J'ai estimé qu'il était temps pour moi d'en faire de même.

Trente minutes plus tard, on décollait pour le Japon.

Youpi…

* * *

 **Sur ce, à... Euh... Bientôt, j'espère !**

 **Clo'**


	5. Chapter 4: My Name

**_Yo tout le monde ! Il est pas loin de minuit et demi et encore une fois je publie mes chapitres à intervalles de temps pour le moins irréguliers..._**

 ** _MAIS à raison d'environ un chapitre tous les 5 mois je pense qu'on aura fini d'ici 2097 donc pas de panique !_**

 ** _Non, plus sérieusement je suis vraiment désolée, je fais essayer de me bouger un peu plus les fesses pour vous pondre des chapitres de même qualité mais plus rapidement !_**

 ** _Sur ce, merci de reviewer, follower, lire malgré tout, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !_**

* * *

 _« My name is Revenge and I'm here to save my name. »_

 _~Shinedown~_

* * *

La première chose que reçoit un enfant lorsqu'il pousse son premier cri, outre l'amour incommensurable de ses parents, c'est un nom. Ça parait anodin, mais c'est lourd de signification, ça demande une réflexion poussée. Par exemple, appelez votre fils Alexandre et il saura faire preuve de l'ambition d'un conquérant. Appelez-le Juda, et je vous laisse imaginer le désastre. Bref, un nom, c'est d'une importance capitale, et on n'en change pas comme ça. Priver quelqu'un de son nom, de son essence, c'est le réduire en esclavage. Dans ce cas, il serait légitime de vous demander pourquoi Mello et moi nous privons de nos propres noms. Pour ma part, c'était une forme de protection de mon intimité. Pour Mello, c'était bien plus que ça. Et je ne l'ai compris qu'en arrivant à Tokyo.

Je n'avais jamais pris l'avion. Pas une seule fois. Et étrangement, j'ai espéré ne plus jamais avoir à le faire… Durant les 11h de vol, sans compter l'escale, Mello et moi n'avons pas échangé le moindre mot. Quoique j'aurais eu du mal à dire quoi que ce soit étant donné ma concentration extrême pour ne pas céder à la nausée qui me tordait le ventre. Et croyez-moi, 11h, c'est long. Quand le commandant de bord a enfin annoncé l'atterrissage, j'ai poussé un petit cri de soulagement, m'attirant un regard courroucé de Mello.

« Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit, Matt. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. Méfie-toi de tout le monde. »

J'ai acquiescé. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter. « Fais attention… », « Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis. », « Ouvre bien les yeux. » Merci, Mello, mais tu n'es pas ma mère ! Pourtant, j'étais bel et bien sur le qui-vive, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait à la sortie, et je m'étais mentalement préparé à toutes les éventualités. Presque toutes…

Il parait que Prudence est mère de Sûreté. Conneries. Vous pouvez être le plus prudent du monde et vous retrouver mort en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et après ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut se foutre de tout ? Non. Parce que parfois, prudence est mère de survie. Depuis que je connais Mello, je n'ai pu que subir la véracité de ces propos.

Je disais donc… L'avion a atterri, me provoquant un désagréable haut-le-cœur, puis tous les passagers ont applaudi. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais j'ai suivi le mouvement, tapant fort des mains, bien trop content d'être toujours vivant.

Mello a fait claquer sa langue contre son palet. Je me suis arrêté net. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne devais plus relâcher mon attention une seule seconde.

Nous avons débarqué les uns après les autres, puis Mello et moi n'ayant pas de bagage à récupérer, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie le plus naturellement du monde. Mon cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende. Ou pire, que Mello ne l'entende ! Pour sûr, je me ferais tirer les oreilles… Mais personne ne s'est tourné vers moi, et nous avons atteint la sortie. J'ai expulsé lourdement tout l'air de mes poumons. Pour cette fois, on était sauvés !

Note à moi-même : ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Les portes automatiques se sont ouvertes, nous avons inconsciemment accéléré. Deux mètres. Un mètre. Un mètre ! C'est tout ce qu'il nous restait à parcourir ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils nous sont tombés dessus. Quand je dis « ils », je parle de ces américains. Je les avais croisés en montant dans l'avion. Je leur ai même adressé un poli signe de tête ! Ça m'apprendra à me la jouer « bien élevé ». Putain, ils nous avaient suivis jusqu'ici…

Un coup de feu a résonné dans le bâtiment, provoquant la panique. Tout le monde se poussait, se marchait dessus en hurlant. La balle s'était fichée dans les portes, les faisant voler en éclats, nous obligeant, Mello et moi, à nous jeter à terre. Sans qu'on y puisse rien, la marée humaine qui s'était formée nous éloignait toujours plus de la sortie. D'autres coups de feu ont éclaté. Quelques corps sont tombés, dispersant brièvement la foule, l'affolant d'autant plus.

J'ai essayé de me relever, un coup de pied dans le dos m'a refait chuter. Si on ne s'éloignait pas de ce troupeau apeuré, on n'en sortirait jamais vivant. J'ai cherché Mello du regard, il a acquiescé, comprenant sans un mot ce que je voulais faire. On a rampé vers les côtés aussi vite que j'ai pu, ignorant la douleur que tous autour de nous nous infligeaient malgré eux. Au bout de ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, j'ai enfin pu sorti la tête de ce joli bordel. J'ai roulé sur le dos, les bras écartés, et j'ai repris mon souffle. Le repos n'a été que de courte durée, car les armes à feu ont recommencé à cliqueter, et cette fois, les tirs étaient bel et bien concentrés sur nous.

Tout à coup j'ai réalisé que Mello n'était pas à côté de moi. Ou plutôt, il ne l'était plus. Il avait fui ? Il m'avait abandonné, me livrant à une mort certaine ? N'étais-je qu'un de ces boucliers humains qui jonchent le sol de tout conflit ? Car enfin, Mello ne pouvait que rester en vie pour accomplir sa mission ! Pourquoi me sauverait-il moi ? Je n'eus plus la force de bouger, plus la force d'éviter les balles qui s'évertuaient pourtant à tomber à quelques centimètres de moi sans jamais perforer ma poitrine, là où la douleur m'était devenue insupportable. J'allais me redresser, j'allais hurler à ces assassins de terminer leur sale boulot, quand un bruit sourd a retenti derrière moi. Un bruit que je connaissais bien : le bruit de la crosse d'une arme heurtant le sol ! J'ai vivement tourné la tête et j'ai aperçu le bout des Doc Martins de Mello juste avant qu'il ne les envoie fort dans mes côtes en criant :

« Mais tu vas te bouger oui ou merde ?! »

Je me suis alors senti très bête d'avoir douté un seul instant de cet homme. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, après tous les risques qu'il avait encouru, il aurait été stupide de m'abandonner. Surtout s'il estimait que nous avions une chance ! Je me suis relevé d'un bond, saisissant le flingue à mes pieds. Mon doigt a trouvé la gâchette avec une délectation qui m'a un instant perturbé. Seulement un instant, puis ma nature profonde a repris le dessus. Un sourire sadique a déchiré mon visage tandis que mon ouïe et ma vue, aiguisées par des années d'expérience, trouvaient la source de cette pluie de balles. Mello et moi avons crié en même temps :

« Là-haut ! »

Juste en haut de l'escalator qui nous faisait face, à moitié caché derrière la foule, les quatre américains nous canardaient à coups de sniper.

« -Il faut qu'on les éloigne de tous ces gens ! Ai-je lancé à Mello tout en ripostant.

-Tu rigoles ?! Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore réussi à nous toucher ? Ces gens sont notre seule échappatoire ! Et puis on n'a pas le temps ! –il capta mon regard implorant. Bon, ok, ok mais je te jure que si on se fait descendre, je te tue ! »

J'ai souri, et je l'ai suivi dans sa course à l'opposé exact de la sortie, et donc de la foule. Je n'ai sûrement jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. J'avais des points partout, le souffle coupé mais je savais que si je m'arrêtais, j'allais me faire faucher. Heureusement, les américains ont arrêté de tirer au hasard et nous ont suivi tout en veillant à nous garder à portée de tirs, sans que nous, ne puissions les toucher.

On a fini par se retrouver près des tapis roulants. Sans hésiter je suis monté dessus et je me suis laissé entrainer derrière un poteau. J'étais plus ou moins à l'abri des regards. J'espérais que Mello avait réussi à en faire autant. J'ai entendu nos poursuivants s'arrêter, sur leurs gardes. Je pouvais deviner leurs regards qui scannaient l'espace.

L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans mes veines. Malgré la gravité de la situation, j'ai vraiment adoré ressentir à nouveau cette sensation, comme si je marchais sur un fil au-dessus du vide, dans un équilibre précaire. Je retrouvais mes vieux réflexes. J'ai surgi de ma cachette, aussi vif que l'éclair. Dans un élan, je me suis jeté derrière un autre poteau. Au passage, j'ai eu le temps de toucher deux des quatre américains. Problème : je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir où se trouvait Mello. En fait, je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher plus loin. Mello est sorti de nulle part et a tué les deux autres. J'ai failli courir vers lui mais un mouvement sur sa gauche m'en a empêché. Un des deux types que j'avais blessé avait sorti un cran d'arrêt de sa poche et claudiquait vers Mello qui n'avait rien vu. Je me suis jeté sur lui, le poussant juste à temps pour que la lame s'enfonce dans mon propre bras. J'ai grogné de douleur, mais j'ai saisi la main du type et lui ai cassé le bras. Il a hurlé de douleur en tombant à genoux. J'ai ramassé le couteau qu'il avait lâché, mais alors que j'allais lui trancher la gorge, il a murmuré :

« Alors, Mail, on a perdu son chemin ? »

Je me suis arrêté net, complètement paniqué.

« Qui d'autre sait ? Qui d'autre sait mon nom ? »

La rage déformait mes traits. L'autre a paru étonné, puis il a éclaté d'un grand rire.

« Plus de monde que tu ne le penses. Au fait, tu as le bonjour de… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Mello venait de lui collait une balle en plein cœur.

« -Mello ! Non ! Il allait me dire pour qui il travaillait !

-Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, il a pas eu le temps puisque tu l'as envoyé dans l'au-delà en moins de deux ! »

J'ai failli lui dire que ce type connaissait mon nom, mais j'ai eu trop peur de sa réaction, donc je me suis tu. Mello, lui, s'est dirigé vers le deuxième type que j'avais blessé, et qui gémissait doucement au sol en serrant ses mains autour de sa cuisse.

« Ne le tue pas ! Ai-je demandé à Mello. On devrait plutôt le renvoyer à l'expéditeur. J'ai un petit message pour lui. »

Mello a haussé un sourcil mais n'a pas fait de commentaire.

« Ok, je t'attends dehors. »

J'étais étonné qu'il accepte si facilement mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

Je me suis tourné vers le type.

« Ne me tuez pas… S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait… »

J'ai ricané.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Tu vas retourner à Misdeed. Et ne fais pas cette tête, je _sais_ que vous venez de là. Je l'ai senti. Donc tu vas aller voir cet enfoiré qui se permet de menacer mon Mello et tu vas lui dire ceci, si tu as peur d'oublier, note le quelque part, c'est très important, tu vas lui dire que mon nom est Revanche. Et que je suis là pour sauver mon nom. »

Je l'ai poussé avec hargne, et il est parti en claudiquant le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Bon dieu… Je m'étais fourré dans un sacré pétrin.

Une armada de flics nous attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport. Mello et moi nous sommes fait passer pour de simple voyageurs blessés, ce qui n'a pas été très compliqué vu la blessure à mon bras. J'ai même eu droit à quelques points de suture ! Puis un officier qui était là nous a demandé de décrire précisément ce que nous avions vu. Le problème, c'est qu'on pouvait difficilement déballer toute la vérité à ce type, mais que si notre version des faits divergeait trop de celle des autres rescapés, ça ne serait pas beaucoup mieux. D'autant qu'il était déjà étonné que personne n'ait cherché à nous arrêter. Alors pour échapper à cet interrogatoire, j'ai fait semblant d'avoir la nausée, et je suis partie en courant, les mains plaquées sur ma bouche, suivi de près par Mello. L'officier a fait mine de nous rattraper, puis il s'est ravisé, se contentant de crier que, si on avait besoin, on pouvait passer à la cellule psychologique qui avait été mise en place.

On a continué à courir pendant au moins dix minutes, le temps de changer de quartier. J'étais complètement essoufflé et mon bras me lançait douloureusement.

« Pitié, Mello. Dis-moi qu'on est bientôt arrivé là où tu voudrais qu'on soit. »

Il était devant moi, tout frais, comme s'il ne venait pas de subir une attaque plus une course, les mains sur les hanches, l'air de dire « T'es vraiment lent Matty. »

« Oui, encore quelques minutes et on y sera. »

Là-dessus il est reparti au petit trop. J'ai suivi comme je le pouvais.

Donc, quelques –quinze minutes- plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant un immeuble à l'aspect branlant. Nan, vraiment, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer comme un château de cartes au moindre coup de vent. J'ai jeté un regard inquiet à Mello. Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'une impression !

Il a sorti un trousseau de clés assez impressionnant de son sac à dos, en a mis une dans la serrure, et a ouvert la porte, s'effaçant derrière elle pour me laisser passer. J'ai incliné la tête avec un demi-sourire. D'un côté j'étais excité de découvrir ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le lieu de vie, d'un autre côté, j'avais vraiment peur que le plafond me tombe sur la tête. Je m'imaginais l'appart de Mello petit, mais extrêmement propre, épuré, avec une salle de bain gigantesque et un lit minuscule dans lequel lui et moi devrions nous serrer la nuit… Peut-être que je fantasmais un peu trop, je secouai la tête et reprenais mes esprits.

Si je n'avais pas vu l'extérieur de l'immeuble, je me serais probablement cru dans un autre monde. Quoique, en fait même en l'ayant vu, je me croyais ailleurs. La vision que je m'en étais fait n'étais pas si différente de la réalité : tout était propre, ordonné, et les murs étaient blancs. Du moins pour ce qu'on pouvait en voir, car Mello avait tapissé la totalité des pans de murs de photos. Des photos en noir et blanc, en couleurs, grandes, petites, représentants des enfants aux visages joyeux, et des criminels notoires au sourire édenté. Un élastique rouge reliait toutes ces photos, comme dans un film à suspense. J'avais sous les yeux la vie de Mello, je le reconnaissais sur les clichés d'un petit garçon aux cheveux or, et sur ceux d'un bébé endormi dans les bras de sa mère. Un espace vide entre deux photos attira alors mon regard, et Mello répondit à ma question silencieuse.

« Personne n'a de photo de moi. Sauf une. Et je dois aller la récupérer le plus vite possible. »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. A qui Mello pouvait-il faire suffisamment confiance pour oser donner un portrait de lui ? Un sentiment lourd de jalousie s'est emparé de moi, et ne m'a pas quitté de la soirée. Je n'ai même pas fait attention au reste de l'appartement, repérant distraitement le futon sur lequel j'allais dormir, à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Mello. Je me suis écroulé dessus, et me suis endormi dans la seconde, la rage et la fatigue ayant eu raison de mes dernières ressources. Ce fut une nuit agitée. Ponctuée de cauchemars étranges dans lesquels tout Misdeed City murmurait mon nom, glissant silencieusement derrière un cercueil noir, laissant derrière eux une poudre blanche menaçante.

Je me suis réveillé très tôt. A côté de moi, Mello dormait encore. Tout autour de moi était silencieux, seuls les bruits étouffés de la ville au-dehors me parvenaient. J'ai estimé qu'il devait me rester environ deux heures avant que Mello ne se réveille. Mon sentiment de jalousie ne m'avait pas quitté, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je savais qu'il me tuerait sur le champ s'il me surprenait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'avais rien fait.

Calmez-vous, je ne parle que de dessin ! Je dois avouer que je me débrouille plutôt bien avec un crayon. Alors je me suis assis en tailleur devant cette photo de lui où il posait devant son orphelinat, un faible sourire accroché aux lèvres. Mello avait découpé la photo, mais on pouvait encore voir une grande main tenir la sienne et sortir du cadre. J'ai supposé avec une clairvoyance rare chez moi qu'il devait s'agir de ce L. Je m'en contrefichais, j'ai saisi un crayon et un vieux papier qui trainait, et j'ai dessiné. J'ai dessiné tout mon soûl, avec un soin que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'accorder aux minuscules détails de son visage. J'avais l'impression de rentrer dans son intimité. De le toucher plus sûrement que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait. Puis j'ai rangé le croquis dans la poche de ma veste, là où se trouvait jusqu'alors le dessin de mes parents. Au même moment, Mello s'est levé.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'a-t-il demandé encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil.

-Je regardais tes photos. C'est qui le gars avec des cheveux blancs là ? »

Il s'est approché de moi et a regardé par-dessus mon épaule, frôlant ma main au passage, me faisant frissonner.

« Lui, c'est Near. »

Il n'a rien ajouté, mais je sentais que c'était quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un qui pouvait même faire peur à Mello. Je n'ai pas posé de question. Il me dirait tout lorsqu'il le jugerait nécessaire, alors au lieu de me casser la tête, je suis allé faire du café pendant que Mello prenait sa douche. En même temps, j'ai repensé à tout ce qui s'était passé le jour d'avant, et à ces types qui connaissaient mon nom. Qui pouvait bien le leur avoir dit, bordel ? Jim ? Impossible, même à lui, je ne l'avais jamais dit. D'ailleurs j'avais bien fait ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire s'il l'avait su ?

Avant que je ne puisse pousser plus loin mes réflexions, Mello sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette accrochée à sa fine taille, et saisit au vol la tasse de café que je lui avais préparé. Je me suis mis à baver. Littéralement. Il m'a jeté un regard narquois avant de se changer dans un coin de la pièce, ricanant alors que je me retournais, les joues rouges.

« Matt, il faut qu'on parle. »

Ouh… Ca, ça n'est jamais bon signe comme amorce.

« Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu vas me larguer ? »

Ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère a lamentablement échoué. Encore.

Je me suis assis sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine, me résignant à passer un sale quart d'heure, cherchant fébrilement une raison à cette soudaine conversation.

« Je ne t'ai pas réellement tout dit à propos de Kira. Majoritairement parce que j'étais persuadé que tu ne pourrais me croire qu'une fois arrivés au Japon. Allume la télé s'il te plait. »

J'ai haussé les sourcils, mais je me suis exécuté, appuyant sur le bouton power de la minuscule télévision posée sur le meuble. Aussitôt, le JT de 8h. Un flash info brillait dans le coin supérieur de l'écran. La voix de la journaliste résonna dans le mystérieux appartement.

« Dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, une nouvelle série de meurtres inexplicables a sévi dans la capitale. Les victimes étaient pour la plupart des prisonniers, et des yakuzas. On dénombre à l'heure actuelle une dizaine de morts. Aucun ne présente de marque d'attaque physique, et les experts concluent une nouvelle fois à la crise cardiaque. Cependant une communauté qui prend de plus en plus d'importance apporte une explication toute autre : pour eux, un justicier mystérieux serait à l'origine de ces meurtres. En somme, il serait le représentant d'une société nouvelle, où le crime est puni par le crime. Simple rumeur ou faits réels ? Notre envoyé spécial… »

« Tu peux éteindre, c'est bon. », coupa Mello.

J'ai obéi. Loin de m'éclairer, cet extrait n'avait fait que me plonger un peu plus dans la perplexité.

« Tu penses que c'est Kira ? »

Ma question m'avait l'air un peu stupide, mais Mello hocha la tête le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu es perspicace, Matt. Je pense en effet que tous ces crimes sont l'œuvre de Kira. Cependant, tu as bien entendu qu'aucune des victimes ne portait de marque de coup. Et même si elles en avaient, comment Kira pourrait-il s'introduire dans les prisons les plus sécurisées de tout le pays, tuer de nombreuses personnes, et repartir aussi simplement ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. C'était bizarre, mais il devait bien y avoir une réponse rationnelle à tout ça. De plus, Mello était la personne la plus terre-à-terre que je connaissais (plus tard j'ai rencontré Near). Mais, accrochez-vous, parce que la réponse que j'ai reçue était des plus étonnantes.

« L avait découvert l'existence d'un cahier. Un cahier dans lequel il suffisait d'écrire le nom de la personne que l'on voulait tuer, tout en ayant bien en tête son visage, pour que celle-ci meure au bout de quarante secondes d'une crise cardiaque. On appelle ça un Death Note.»

Je l'ai regardé assez sérieusement pendant quelques secondes, puis j'ai éclaté de rire. Vraiment. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Mello m'avait fait flipper comme un dingue, il était vraiment très bon acteur ! Et il prenait son rôle très à cœur puisque lui ne riait pas du tout. Même pas un de ses sourires satisfaits. Non, en fait il me regardait avec une indifférence mêlée de pitié, comme on regarde un insecte se faire écraser par une semelle inconsciente.

Du coup, je n'ai plus eu envie de rire. J'ai penché la tête sur le côté.

« -T'es pas sérieux quand même ?

-Si. Mortellement. Je ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses.

-Mais c'est complètement absurde ! On ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un en griffonnant un nom dans un cahier !

-Tu veux vérifier ? »

J'ai dégluti bruyamment. Je n'y croyais toujours pas, mais l'idée d'aller voir Kira pour m'en assurer me paraissait une assez mauvaise idée.

« -Admettons, ai-je dis. Comment on est censé arrêter un type qui peut tuer à distance et en faisant passer ça pour une crise cardiaque ?

-Justement, on ne peut pas. On doit donc l'amener à faire une erreur. Il s'avère que L avait déjà plusieurs suspects dans sa ligne de mire. Notre objectif, pour l'instant, est d'être capable d'en apprendre plus sur ces suspects et les pousser dans leurs retranchements pour observer leurs réactions. Mais nous n'avons pas affaire à un novice. C'est pourquoi je vais te demander de ne plus utiliser nos vrais noms. »

J'ai acquiescé, même si je savais que ne plus prononcer le prénom de Mello me serait vraiment difficile (c'était le seul pouvoir que j'avais sur lui). Je savais que ça lui tenait à cœur, et lui dire que pour moi cette histoire était folle n'aurait rien changé. Il aurait peut-être même décidé de ne plus me laisser rester avec lui, et ça c'était hors de question.

« En plus de ça, je vais te poser une question. Réponds-moi honnêtement, parce que si la réponse est oui, ça risque de poser un gros problème. –j'ai fait un bref signe de tête. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi connait ton vrai nom ? »

J'ai repensé à ma discussion avec ce type le jour précédant, comme il avait prononcé mon prénom. Il y avait à Misdeed City un homme qui connaissait ma véritable identité, et qui me menaçait. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil discret au visage de Mello. Son regard ne laissait aucune place au doute. S'il je répondais oui, il refuserait de plus m'impliquer. Il me renverrait « chez moi », du moins c'est ce qu'il penserait faire. Sauf que vivre loin de lui n'était pas, et n'est toujours pas, une option pour moi.

« Non. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient sont morts. »

J'ai soutenu son regard de glace. Je sais très bien mentir. Ça m'a aidé plus d'une fois.

Je savais que je commettais certainement une des plus graves erreurs de ma vie, mais j'étais de toute façon persuadé que ma vie serait courte. De plus, je pensais avoir fait assez peur au sbire de mon détracteur pour être tranquille assez longtemps. Ce mensonge n'était pas dangereux sur le court terme.

« Très bien. On va donc pouvoir commencer notre première mission. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Near, il a quelque chose qui m'appartient et que je dois récupérer. Pendant que j'irai voir le SPK –c'est le nom de son organisation, un membre de celui-ci viendra te donner des renseignements que j'espère précieux. »

J'ai dû m'asseoir. Je venais de passer par tellement de choses en tellement peu de temps, et on commençait déjà notre course contre la montre mortelle ? Youpi…

On est descendus dans le garage du bâtiment. Apparemment on ne pouvait pas se rendre au SPK à pieds. Ça n'était pas plus mal car je sentais mes jambes trembler de nervosité. En même temps je me demandais quel genre de voiture pouvait bien posséder Mello. Il était lui-même constamment sur les chapeaux de roues, donc j'imaginais une Porsche, ou une Alfa Romeo, mais en même temps ça n'était pas particulièrement discret. Quand il a ouvert la porte, j'ai su que j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il y avait là une moto. Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Une Kawazaki z1000, rien que ça !

« -On se refuse rien à ce que je vois !

-Tais-toi et monte. C'est rapide et vachement pratique pour se tirer quand les choses tournent mal. »

Sur ces mots, Mello me mit un casque entre les mains, ne prenant pas lui-même la précaution d'en faire autant, et enfourcha la bécane. Je m'installai derrière lui, légèrement inquiet.

« Accroche-toi bien. »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il avait mis plein gaz. Je me suis cramponné à ses hanches, des pensées peu recommandables à l'esprit. Mais il y avait un temps pour tout. Et là, c'était le moment de redevenir Matt, le type froid et distant, déterminé et vide de tout sentiment. Du moins pour quelques heures.

On a zigzagué entre les voitures pendant un peu plus d'une demi-heure, puis Mello a freiné brusquement, juste devant un grand bâtiment aux lignes épurées. J'en ai déduit que c'était le fameux SPK.

« Ok. Attends là. Quelqu'un devrait venir te voir rapidement. Moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je ne serai pas long. »

J'ai voulu protester mais il était déjà parti. Putain, il me laissait déjà me démerder tout seul… Ça promettait pour la suite.

« Et je fais comment pour savoir si c'est bien le type que je veux voir ? » ai-je grommelé alors que j'étais seul en plein milieu de la rue.

Un étrange sentiment de panique m'a alors saisi à la gorge. Vous savez, lorsque vous avez connu la solitude, la vraie, et que vous vous en êtes échappé, alors le seul fait d'éteindre la lumière la nuit peut demander un effort titanesque, alors avoir l'impression d'être abandonné au milieu d'une jungle féroce… J'en aurais détesté Mello si j'en avais été capable, mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était l'écouter et lui obéir pour pouvoir continuer à ne plus être seul. J'ai soupiré, je me prenais vraiment trop la tête en ce moment…

Une main s'est abattue sur mon épaule. J'ai sursauté, me retournant violemment, envoyant mon vis-à-vis au tapis d'une habile clé de bras. J'ai appuyé sa joue contre le macadam et mon genou contre son omoplate.

« Qui t'es et pour qui tu bosses ? T'as intérêt à être bref et concis si tu tiens à ton bras. »

Mes vieux réflexes prenaient le dessus, et ça n'était pas plus mal. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'avais à faire, et même si mon instinct me soufflait qu'il s'agissait de mon mystérieux informateur, ma raison me dictait de prendre mes précautions avec les inconnus à présent que j'entrais dans le grand monde de Kira.

Le type au sol a relevé un peu la tête, crachant un filet de sang.

« -Vous n'êtes pas un marrant vous… Mais ça ne m'étonne pas du bras droit de M. Je suis III Ratt, je suis du SPK, et je suis l'informateur de M.

-Preuve ?

-Je sais que M est venu ici pour récupérer quelque chose de très important que possède N, et je détiens aussi des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser au sujet du Death Note. »

J'ai tendu l'oreille, intéressé.

« Donc tu y crois aussi ? »

Il a haussé les sourcils, un peu perdu.

« -Bien sûr ! Son existence est établie, il ne s'agit plus d'en douter ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser me redresser on pourrait peut-être aller parler dans un coin plus tranquille.

-Conneries, ai-je soufflé. Et non, on bouge pas d'ici. Si tu as quelque chose à dire ce sera ici, ou nulle part. Me crois pas assez con pour suivre un mec que je connais pas sur son propre terrain. »

Je me suis relevé, le laissant faire de même, mais il semblait avoir compris la leçon et n'a pas cherché à s'enfuir.

« -Bien, a-t-il dit. Je n'ai que peu de temps avant qu'on ne remarque mon absence, je vais donc être bref. Retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire, c'est très important. –j'ai tiqué, l'enjoignant à poursuivre. Le SPK a récemment été en contact avec la NPA –voyant moi air interrogateur, il ajouta : Vous savez, la National Police Agency. Or, N a découvert qu'ils étaient probablement en possession d'un Death Note…

-Attends, attends, l'ai-je coupé. Tu veux dire qu'il existe _plusieurs_ de ces cahiers ?! »

J'étais complètement abasourdi. Un seul, c'était déjà beaucoup à avaler mais alors deux ? Trois ? Peut-être même plus ? Non, il y avait une limite aux mauvaises plaisanteries.

Mais Ratt me regarda droit dans les yeux et étira un sourire sadique.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant ? –il pouffa. Visiblement votre Boss ne vous fait pas si confiance que ça… »

Je lui ai filé une baffe, accompagnée d'un courtois « Ta gueule ! » Mais je ne pouvais nier que ses mots avaient douloureusement résonné en moi. Il était indéniable que Mello n'avait pas jugé utile de me tenir informé de la totalité des évènements. Ça n'était pas juste ! Après tout j'avais placé en lui une confiance aveugle, allant jusqu'à risquer mes jours pour lui, il aurait pu témoigner un peu plus de gratitude ! Mais ça n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour se perdre en réflexion. Je cuisinai encore un peu Ratt, puis il retourna dans son agence. C'était officiel, je ne pouvais pas blairer ce type, et ça semblait réciproque. Aussi quand Mello revint quelques longues minutes plus tard, mon énervement était-il à son comble. Je suis monté derrière lui sur la moto, mais au lieu de m'agripper à ses hanches, je me suis accroché à la poignée derrière moi. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a remarqué.

Le chemin retour m'a semblé durer bien moins longtemps qu'à l'aller. Pourtant je redoutais de me confronter à Mello. Je redoutais d'avoir à lui reprocher de ne pas être totalement honnête avec moi.

Lorsque Mello a coupé le moteur, je suis descendu rapidement, ai enlevé mon casque et le lui ai enfoncé dans l'estomac avant de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre, une veine battant à mes tempes. J'aurais pourtant dû savoir que ça ne ferait que l'agacer un peu plus. Il a déboulé dans l'appart avec une mine pas jojo du tout.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?! » a-t-il hurlé.

C'était le pompon. Ma fureur a éclaté.

« CE QUI ME PREND ? Tu veux savoir ce qui ME prend ? Alors que tu m'envoies parler avec un enfoiré d'inconnu qui m'apprend qu'en fait il existe plusieurs cahiers de la mort ? Tu te paies ma tête ? J'suis vraiment passé pour un sacré abruti ! Tu te rends compte que je connais pas la moitié des trucs dans lesquels je me suis engagé pour toi ! Putain Mihael, tu me prends pour qui ? »

La rage a déformé ses traits quand son prénom a franchi la barrière de mes lèvres. Je l'ai regretté immédiatement.

« N'utilise plus ce nom si tu tiens à la vie ! »

J'ai fermé ma gueule : il venait de pointer son Berreta sur ma tempe.

« Tu sais seulement ce que je t'autorise à savoir. Tu fais seulement ce que je t'ordonne de faire. Tu respires seulement quand je te laisse le faire. Tu comprends ça ? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière pour toi, alors tu ferais bien de t'y habituer tout de suite. »

Il a doucement abaissé son arme, le mépris se lisant clairement dans son regard. J'ai serré fort les poings. Jusqu'à me lacérer les paumes de mes ongles. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais le haïr, qu'est-ce que je pouvais le trouver sexy à ce moment. J'en aurais pleuré. On n'était pas né sous une bonne étoile lui et moi.

« Je peux au moins savoir ce que tu faisais ? ai-je grincé. »

Il n'a même pas répondu, se contentant de faire demi-tour, mais alors que j'allais me jeter sur lui pour obtenir des explications à n'importe quel prix, il a jeté quelque chose dans ma direction.

« Brûle ça, a-t-il chuchoté. »

J'ai eu l'impression que Mello avait vieilli, qu'il y avait sur ses épaules un poids titanesque. C'est alors que j'ai compris à quel point ce jeune homme que j'avais sous les yeux avait dû grandir vite. Les gens comme nous n'ont pas d'enfance, ils n'ont rien de plus et rien de moins qu'une vie capricieuse, et rarement généreuse. Pourtant la mienne m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux en me permettant de rencontrer Mello.

J'ai regardé le papier qu'il m'avait envoyé. C'était une photo de lui, il était beaucoup plus jeune, les cheveux moins longs mais du même blond, les yeux plus grands, mais toujours aussi bleus, et surtout, il n'avait pas ces cernes qui dévoraient son visage, qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être un vieillard dans un corps de jeune adulte.

Alors c'était ça ? Mello était allé récupérer la certainement unique photo de lui qui circulait sur le marché ? En y regardant de plus près, j'ai remarqué que, sur le mur, une photo du garçon aux cheveux blancs manquait. Un prêté pour un rendu, hein ? Pourtant quelque chose me tracassait. Quel lien pouvait bien unir les jeunes hommes -qui semblaient se détester cordialement- pour qu'ils possèdent une photo de l'autre ? Un nouvel accès de jalousie a fait trembler mes mains.

« N'y pense pas, Matt, me suis-je soufflé. Mello te l'a dit. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est lui obéir. »

Tel un zombie, je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine, et me suis saisi du chalumeau. J'ai enflammé un coin du cliché. Mon cœur s'est serré comme si je commettais le plus effroyable des crimes, mais le simple fait de savoir que ce Near avait posé ses doigts sur l'image de Mello me rendait fou de rage. J'ai regardé la photo devenir un tas de cendres à mes pieds. Et maintenant ? Maintenant je faisais quoi ? J'étais perdu, bouleversé par tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui, sur lui, sur moi. Je voulais juste m'échapper pour quelques heures de ce foutu monde où tout n'était que faux semblants.

Soudain je me suis rappelé de quelque chose, cette gameboy que j'avais gardé, qui avait appartenu à un quelconque type que j'avais buté. Je suis retourné dans le salon. Mello dormait déjà. J'ai esquissé un sourire tendre en rejetant du bout du doigt une fine mèche qui barrait son visage, comme une cicatrice. J'ai secoué la tête à cette pensée étrange qui m'avait brièvement angoissé.

Puis j'ai fouillé dans les poches de mon blouson et en ai sorti la petite console. Avec nervosité, je l'allumai. La gameboy émit un petit bip sonore avant que l'écran ne s'illumine et ne montre le RPG qu'il contenait. J'ai souri. J'aimais les jeux de rôles : je pouvais incarner qui je voulais, j'étais libre. Pourtant je ne créai pas de personnage. Je repris celui qui existait déjà : celui que ma victime avait inventé bien avant moi. Je lui devais bien ça.

Je me suis assis sur mon futon, et j'ai joué toute la nuit, les lumières du jeu zébrant mon visage à intervalles irréguliers, m'hypnotisant, me coupant du monde extérieur, me faisant même oublier pendant un court instant l'homme allongé non loin de moi.

* * *

Je ne savais pas qu'alors que je jouais à en perdre la vue, de l'autre côté du Pacifique, le type qui m'avait agressé à l'aéroport venait de se présenter à son Boss.

« -Alors ?

-Alors euh… Il… Il m'a dit de vous dire que son nom était Revanche, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à venir le récupérer… Et aussi qu'on ne devrait pas s'attaquer à son ami si on tenait à la vie…»

Le chef éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Sacré Matt ! C'est sûr qu'il ne manque pas de cran… Mais il ne connait pas encore son adversaire… »

Dans sa main, un dessin froissé aux couleurs délavées.

* * *

 _ **Ayééééé ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et ce genre de choses ! En tous cas, merci d'être encore là, et j'espère que je reviendrai avant le prochain passage de météorite haha !**_

 _ **Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne nuit,**_

 _ **Clo'**_


End file.
